


Anima

by Divano_Messiah



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Female Lelouch, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 剧场版设定，先天单性转&平行世界穿越操作，零雀被一个跟相方长得差不多的漂亮妞找上了门。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不可避免地会出现事实劈腿情节（我绿我自己.jpg）和多人行，不吃这一口请酌情避雷。

时间进入十月时，东京下了一场大雨，气温在此之后一路下跌，很快就进入了多添外衣还嫌凉的阶段。这种天气的好处在于方便入睡，不会感到闷热也还不至于太冷。ZERO从持续了半个月的紧凑行程中逃了出来，脱下外装草草冲了下淋浴就一头扎进了柔软的被窝里。他从夜半十二点睡到天明，起床小解时还头疼欲裂，遂决定砸烂自己的生物钟并再埋头睡到周身的肌肉和骨头不再尖锐地发出抗议为止。

按说这不是最有效率的休息方法，不过反正他在假期里一向无所事事，在娜娜莉也没空来看他的时候就更是如此了。他再度醒来的时候已经过了正午，外头是个阴天，透进来的光也满是一股没精打采的气息。他走去盥洗间，镜子里的枢木朱雀顶着一头乱发和还没消去的黑眼圈回望过来。他简单地漱了下口，肢体还因缺乏饮食补充的热量而有些乏力，但胃部还没被重新唤起知觉来。时针指向一点半，他慢吞吞地爬回到二楼，第三次一头栽进了床铺里。

这回他没能睡着太久，刚刚接触到梦境的边缘就被扰乱了本该沉向深处的意识。有人接近了他的床，尽管脚步声放得很轻，但在离得足够近时还是会叫他稍微警醒过来。他还没完全清醒，摸不准接近自己的人究竟是谁。按说手头拿着这栋屋子的备用钥匙的人只有一个，而他并不认为普通的窃贼能无声无息地潜入到这里。是你吗？朱雀想。来人侧身坐在了床沿，身躯的重量在那里压下一小片凹陷弧度。他嗅到一股清冽的花香，伴着那迷幻的、略显陌生的气味而来的是落在额角的触碰。他没感受到一点儿恶意，但他不会就此放下警惕。事实上，被那过于柔软的指尖和修得圆润整齐的指甲擦过皮肤、滑入鬓发时，他放弃了屏息以待而下意识地弹起身来，纯然依靠搏击本能就抓住来人的手臂一扯一按，下一个有效动作就是单手扣住对方的脖子，甚至为避免突然遭袭而沉下半身重心，手肘压肩、腿弯跨腰，将面前这位胆敢进犯到他私人空间的不速之客压制得毫无反抗之力。

“——谁……”

他刚低吼出来时带着满腔怒意，声音因神经紧绷而有些嘶哑，然而不过一秒他就意识到自己看见了什么，并诧异地瞪大了眼。对方没有丝毫反击的意图，就这么轻而易举地被他制压在床铺中，一双紫水晶般的眼睛茫然无辜地瞧着他。那张脸孔于他而言说不上陌生，定睛一看甚至是相当眼熟的，与他曾经见过的、在校园活动上换了异性装扮的鲁路修有九成相似，余下一成的差异在于这副样貌比他记忆中的扮相更为妩媚柔和。眼前的女性——对、应当是女性，她的长发在身下铺散开，胸前有自然而明显的隆起，被掐住的脖颈前端也没有明显的喉结——在他的钳制下面泛红晕，双眼也因呼吸不畅而浮起朦胧水雾。朱雀面对此情此景多少有些动摇，然而正是因为对方肉眼可见的性征与他的认知有所出入，身上的气息又与他所认识的鲁路修不尽相同，且很不巧他大半年来已经听说过不少、也亲自遇到过一些拥有稀奇古怪的Geass能力的人了，实在很难不把面前这位年轻女士当作又一个未知的敌人来看。

事实上，在最初的错愕过后，他的恼意反而加重了。“你最好告诉我这张脸是什么意思。”朱雀冷冰冰地从牙缝里迸出字词来，“我不管你对我使了什么障眼法，现在你的脖子和你的脑袋都不怎么安全。要么解除它并老实点投降，要么就跟你的未来说再见吧。”被他压在身下的黑发女孩用力吸着气，自喉间发出几个被挤压过度而听不出具体含义的音节。这会儿朱雀意识到自己可能下手太重了，人在刚被惊醒以及气上头的时候总是很难控制好分寸。在稍微清醒过来并确保当前形势暂且对自己有利后，他准备将手指稍微松开一些，至少能让对方挤出几个能让他听明白的词。然而若是她的眼睛和舌头同他所知道的那个人一样危险呢？奇奇怪怪的Geass他也见过不少了，有时候给当事能力者多说一句话的机会就会让麻烦的程度翻个倍。他正这么犹豫着，那女孩已经反握住了他的手腕，用力眨了下自己的眼睛，忽然间神色一肃。有什么变化悄然发生了，埋藏在她的眼底，维系在他们两人之间，在已然存在的“咒语”桎梏上激荡起一道血色的涟漪。这感觉相当奇异，她分明什么也没说，恐怕也没有真正动用她潜藏在暗处的力量，只需要稍加触动力量的种子，只需要让他意识到那正是与他再熟悉不过的、能够从心底唤起的声音同源的——

“……鲁路修？”

朱雀愕然松开了手。面前的女孩当即夸张地喘了几口气，然后揉了揉眼睛，片刻后便让眼神恢复作相对清明的状态，坦然地同他对视。“真不愧是ZERO。”她小声嘟囔道，“警惕性和反应速度都值得夸赞。”她在缓过气来的同时似乎就已经平静下来了，反而是朱雀依然在疑神疑鬼地盯着她瞧。如果不是那份力量引发的共鸣无限趋向于灵魂间的交互，过于独特、唯有在他完全接受了那道命令并将其与己身意志深入结合的前提下才能引动一点儿这样的奇迹，寻常的敌人几乎不可能就此入手攻破他的心防，他肯定是不会这么简单就放开她的脖子的。

她的声音柔和而沉稳，带着些慵懒的哑音，诚然是与她更为艳丽的容貌相符的动听女声。朱雀晃了下脑袋，他们肢体相触的实感提醒他这是真实存在的人躯、而非脱胎于他的幻想的影子。“你不是——你怎么是……这样？”他迟疑得有些结巴，“这是什么奇怪的……还是说我还没睡醒？”

“我觉得你应该是醒着的，除非我的判断也不够准确。”对方轻快地眨了下眼睛，“奇怪的麻烦吗？算是吧。说实话我现在也有点缺乏头绪。”

她也确实像他所知道的鲁路修一样能轻易读懂他的想法，这大概可以进一步证实她的身份。朱雀深吸了一口气，再度嗅到她身上清冽的花香。现在静下心来仔细想想，打从吉尔克斯坦的事件发生以来，鲁路修一直在世界各地来回奔波，就算在哪儿捎上了一点他所不熟悉的气味也不足为奇。至于性别的变换……这种事和死而复生相比较的话，好像也不是那么不可接受。大概。

警备解除了。躺在他身下的姑娘伸展了一下四肢，这让朱雀意识到一件事，即他们此时的姿势十分危险。他们贴在一起的身体部位太多了，不知不觉间脸也挨得太近。在他已经卸去大半敌意后，像这样将一个大活人给压在身下的情色意味就明显多于斗殴意味了。长发女孩在他的下方稍微一动，她那包裹在浅色高领袖衫里的胸脯也跟着动了动，即便平躺着也耸起漂亮圆弧的可观尺寸已经贴上了他的胸口，由此传来一阵令人心神荡漾的温软触感。朱雀脸上一热，慌忙起身给她空出一片活动空间。女孩支着手肘坐起身，将散乱的长发拢到肩后，白皙面颊上飞起一抹绯色。

但她看上去依然很镇定，明显是对与他进行这种程度的肢体接触毫无抵触，或许还是习以为常了。“如果你还觉得困，可以躺下再睡一会儿。”她对他说，“现在是休假时间吧？你不用在这种时候也对自己太过苛刻。”她的面容间让人感到熟悉的部分使得朱雀勉强能够定下神来，不至于因为一对乳房就像个青涩的少年人般不知道该把眼睛往哪放了。他滑到床尾，将双脚探进软和的拖鞋里，稍微拉开了距离的同时放松下来揉了揉自己的后脑勺。

“接着睡下去对我的精神状态也没有好处。”他说。而且被这么一吓他已经彻底醒了。壁钟已经走到了一个对于健康作息来说相当不妙的时间点，他懊恼地瞪着指针朝向的数字，觉得自己未免有些懈怠过头。各方面来说都是。随后变了个样的鲁路修也挪到他身边，自然地挽住他的胳膊。

“那你可以稍微活动一下身体再接着歇息。”她说，“随你高兴就好。”

虽说音色有了明显的变化，但她说话的腔调和口吻都与他记忆中的一致。朱雀迷惑地看向她凹凸有致的身段，她露在袖衫外的面颊和手腕看上去依然没多少赘余的脂肪，对比来看胸部的规模就有些出人意料了。可能这就是不列颠尼亚皇室血统，他想，虽然娜娜莉好像……发育得有点迟缓。想这种事其实不太礼貌，但他实在没法很好地规整思绪并问出一句“到底出了什么事”。来人似乎也没打算立即替他解惑，她率先站起身来，摆摆手便从房间门口溜走了。

朱雀在思绪混乱的状态下度过了大约两个小时。他下了楼，喝了些水，又爬回二楼在家用健身器材上消磨了一段时间。天空迟迟没有放晴，空气倒是不错。待到他觉得差不多能整理好心情去面对令他认知混乱的源头时，他便丢下擦过汗的毛巾慢悠悠地走下了楼，旋即迎头撞上了一股精心烹饪过的食物的香味。女孩从厨房冒出了头，她的长发用发绳挽了一道束在脑后，身前系着备用的家政围裙。“我做了晚餐。”她招呼道，“要吃吗？还是依然在担心我会把你给毒死？”

“那倒不至于。”朱雀说，“你就算想对我下黑手，应该也不会选这么没效率的办法。”

他们在餐桌前碰上头，分享起了烧牛肉、米饭和像模像样的味增汤。“说不好呢。”烹饪者半真不假地微笑道，指尖在汤碗边叩了叩，“如果你不是还在警惕我，我放在汤里的东西应该已经足够把你放倒了。”

朱雀看了眼自己才喝过的汤碗，喉咙里忍不住抽动了一下。“你真的放了？”

“当然没有。”女孩说，“我手头暂时没有无色无味还够劲的药品。”

她笑眯了眼睛。朱雀回了一个无奈的眼神，继续往胃里填充早半天就该填进去的东西。牛肉炖得很烂，适合入口，味道也很好。事实上这口味也隐隐让他感到熟悉。她在方方面面的表现都会让足够熟悉鲁路修的人进一步确认她的身份，同时会更让人困惑鲁路修到底又遭遇了什么才会变成这样。晚餐后她将餐具收拾走，塞入洗碗机，而朱雀拖着脚步撞进了浴室，打算洗掉运动过后遗留下来的汗渍。他在水流底下冲脑袋时又冷静了一下，然后蹲进浴缸里，一边搓洗自己一边整理这半天以来自己获知到的全部信息。

还是有什么地方不太对劲。

力量的根源是一致的，行为模式也与自己所知的相去不远。可是就自己所经历过的怪异事态来揣测，比起突然变换性别，呈现于他眼前的是某种相异的“可能性”或许更容易解释通。基于愿望的存在，或是改变了观测的视角所造成的差异。他不太擅长理清这些事，鲁路修本人才更擅长。

朱雀在擦过头发之后才热气腾腾地走出浴室门。因为屋子里还有别人在，他姑且谨慎地裹好了浴袍。如果是原本的鲁路修，或许会在他穿过起居室的时候截住他，揽住他的肩膀给他一个吻，之后可能会将他放走、也可能就这么拉住他要他多陪自己一会儿。他确实被截在了起居室，留在屋子里的年轻女性应当是在一楼主卧室附带的隔间里冲过了澡，长发松散地披在肩头，此前的高领袖衫和很好地勾勒出了腿部线条的长裤都不见踪影，浑身上下能用于蔽体的只剩下一件大概是从他的衣柜里翻出来的白色衬衣。

朱雀看了眼她的胸部，又有些不自在地挪开了眼睛。他想提醒她多穿点免得着凉，但这明摆着不是该讨论穿衣多少和会不会感到冷的氛围。“……怎么了？”他小声问。女孩缓步向他走来，光着脚，停下的时候形状漂亮的足趾陷在地毯里。

“想多看看你。”她说，“我们有多长时间没见了？”

“说实话，比我预期的要长一些。”朱雀回答道。距离鲁路修上一次拜访他的住处应该已经是两个月以前的事情了，那时还是夏天，他们闷在开了冷气的屋子里抱怨外头的阳光叫人根本提不起劲来全副武装地出门，消耗掉了过量的冷饮，然后挨挤在一起随兴地做爱，从沙发上滚到铺了垫毯的地面上。再然后又是分头忙碌，一直到今天出现的这桩性质仍然未知的意外。

他短暂地走了会儿神，又被落在脸侧的抚摸唤回了现实。近乎半裸的女孩已经走到他身前，松开了纽扣的领口处袒露出饱满的胸乳轮廓。不知是因为骨骼变形还是别的什么，她的个头比他要矮上一小截。“朱雀。”她轻声唤他，仰起脸来凑近他，“稍微……放松一点。”

他们一齐滑倒在沙发的一侧，朱雀没有将她推开，而是审视并品评着她的一举一动，她的眼睫颤动的方式，她的嘴唇开合的方式。她亲吻自己的方式。她搂住他的肩，舌尖在他没有放松的牙关间轻轻滑动，不具备多少侵略性，而更接近于恰到好处的挑逗。她的手指按到他的手肘处，将宽松柔软的浴袍抓出几道褶痕。她将他按倒仰卧，跨过他的腰间，朱雀在她变得更不安分之前抓住她的手腕，阻断了她未完的动作。

“你不是鲁路修吧？”他道出自己的结论，“至少不是我所认识的鲁路修。”

女孩怔了一怔，然后撇开嘴角，像是露出了一个不置可否的微笑。“为什么这么说？”

“你亲近我的方式。”朱雀说，“和他不太一样。这点我还是分辨得出来的，而且你……”

他的目光向下，落在她羊脂玉般的皮肤上，颈间留下了一道瑕疵。不是血色的纹印，是他先前用力掐捏时造成的青紫淤痕。它没有褪色，没有被那个奇异印记所代表的力量迅速修复。这让她显得更像是个普通的女孩，而不是一个复生的奇迹化身。倘若是他所知道的那个鲁路修，遭遇了某种奇异事故才变成这副模样，应当也不至于连印记都一同隐去了。他为难地望着眼前的女孩，拿不准主意要不要告诉她这些他所认定的破绽。实话说在做出相应判断后，他对现状反而更加摸不着头脑了。在他迟疑的时候，对方没被钳制住的那只手活动起来，摸到他的浴袍，配合着膝腿的磨蹭让遮挡住他下半身的面料滑出一道足够大的缝隙。

“嘘。”她说，“既然你自以为是在做梦，就暂且这么以为好了。”

朱雀的脖子僵住了。他努力不去看会让自己显得更加失礼的地方，但他分明感觉到对方修长柔软的手指绕住了他的阴茎。那地方充血膨胀的速度比他预想的更快，有一多半原因是贴在近前的这张脸。他这么一愣神，半裸的女孩便伺机抽走了自己的手腕，她多松开了一颗衣扣，胸前的浑圆形状几乎整个儿暴露出来，甚至能叫人一眼瞥见粉嫩的乳尖。“别。”朱雀再度按住她的手腕，“我不太清楚现在是什么状况，但我觉得你不应该……”

“如果你是在担心安全性，那大可不必。我在一楼的卧室里发现了这个。”女孩轻快地说，后退了一小段距离，从沙发坐垫下抽出了一件小玩意儿——是个安全套的方形小包装。这让朱雀意识到她是有备而来。“虽然我也不知道为什么一个理论上是独居的男人屋子里会有这种东西。以备不时之需吗？”

冷静，朱雀深呼吸了一次。冷静。就算一个光着屁股的漂亮姑娘把我压在这里正在用投怀送抱的方式诱骗我跟她就地来上一炮也不是我失去判断力的理由。他从对方的言语中听出了更多信息，比如她确实不是他所熟悉的那个鲁路修，对这栋屋子的布局和内部摆设恐怕是趁他睡着和活动身体的时候才摸清的，而且她并不清楚她“自己”的现状——他的脑袋有点疼，若不是她向他证明过她至少在某种程度上是值得信赖的，本质也与“那个”鲁路修无异，他这会儿就该再把她从自己身上掀下去再制服一次了。他用于思考的沉默时间太长，对方或许误读了他的犹疑，或许是明知道他在想什么而故意刺激他——

“原来如此，这就是你拒绝我的理由吗？”她微微蹙起眉，呈出一副令人怜惜的哀愁模样，“你已经把‘鲁路修’……把‘我’给丢到脑后了。显然你有办法给自己找乐子，看来是我白替你担心了。”

就算朱雀根据过往经验判断她这副表情有九成是装出来的，他也忍不住为此心头一颤。“不是。”他脱口而出。女孩依然一脸忧愁，盯着他的眼睛稍微撅起了嘴。

“再说一遍？”

“不是。”朱雀严肃声明道，“不要随便否定我的心意，我从来就没……”

“那就没什么好担心的了。”女孩耸起了肩膀。她的表情也随之一肃，声音变得更低。她成为他最无法拒绝的模样：神态凛然而不可侵，却同时剥开层层叠叠的谎言而向他敞开真心。“既然我们已经许下过承诺，”她沉声道，“由你交付你的全部，由我给予你想要的一切，事到如今又何须背叛自己的心呢——我的骑士啊。”

她的言语定是具备蛊惑人心的力量，他想。不错，对于“鲁路修”而言，这也不是什么新鲜事了。显然一次永久性的诅咒不足以叫他对剩下的部分也完全免疫。朱雀茫然地眨了下眼，一时觉得她所说的也不无道理，无论她究竟是不是自己所认得的那个鲁路修，只要愿意接纳自己的本心是共通的……眼前的女孩将方形封套撕开了，将从中取出的东西压在他翘立的阴茎顶端，顺着性器的形状向下搓开。她的手指是暖的，引导着他的性器去往更为温软私密的地段。朱雀并不是那种对情事一无所知的小菜鸟，事实上他离这个定义差得很远，然而在眼前的女孩对着他的腰间缓缓沉下身、用湿热的私密处磨蹭起了他的龟头时，他的大脑还是不可避免地陷入了一片空白。她要么太心急，要么自己预先做了些准备，她这就已经打算将他的欲望给纳入体内了。朱雀被眼前白花花的乳肉晃得眼晕，下意识地抱住她的腰身，遵循着原始的性冲动而向上一挺、听得她发出一声柔软叫喊——

大门开了。

屋主瞬间打了个激灵，随后又像中了魔咒般僵在原处一动也不能动。他本该稍微做点补救措施，免得正门处的来人——无论是谁——在迈进起居室的一瞬间就能看见自己正抱着一个衣衫不整的姑娘在沙发上胡搞。虽然现在想要补救似乎也来不及了，毕竟他再怎么反应迅速也没法瞬间替两人都整理好着装，而没法完成的补救只能算是欲盖弥彰。漫长的几秒钟随着一串节奏和轻重都让他十分熟悉的脚步声接近而过去了，朱雀闭上了眼，艰难地控制住自己不要直接从沙发上跳起来。脚步声停住了，随后是一阵令人窒息的寂静。跨在他身上的女孩也一动不动，大约又过去了半分钟，才有人打破了沉默。

“劳驾。”那个人说，“有谁能给我解释一下这是什么情况吗？”

是鲁路修。本来的那个鲁路修，用令人熟悉而安心的男声操持着一种令人毛骨悚然的轻柔腔调。朱雀叹了口气，转头看向他，打算先认个错再拜托对方替自己理清一下现状。他还没组织好语言，揽着他的脖子的女孩倒是先一步开了口。“我该怎么称呼你呢？”她的语气相当镇定，“守护者，还是调停者？”

什么？朱雀一时没反应过来。一席黑色礼服的鲁路修眯起眼睛，锁骨上方的纹印颜色鲜明而显眼。“你要是不介意的话，叫我L.L.就好。”他扯起一个假笑，明摆着就是生气了，“你又是……？”

“那么，首次正式见面。很抱歉我现在的模样不够得体。”女孩说。她不紧不慢地从朱雀身上爬了起来，双脚踏上地面站了起来，似乎完全不介意自己的私处还光着，就这么从容地扯平整了衣角。随后她抬起头，毫不避让地与鲁路修对上双眼。“神圣不列颠尼亚第九十九任在位君主，鲁路茜娅·vi·不列颠尼亚——至少在我所知的世界是这样。”


	2. Chapter 2

鲁路修感到一阵牙疼。

这是不合情理的。他的身体健康过头，目前还没找到什么真菌、细菌和病毒能让他感到比被打一顿或者开一枪再自己长好更为漫长的痛苦，而他的牙疼打从他走进起居室目击到沙发上的一男一女衣冠不整地抱在一起就开始发作了，待到那位女性做完自我介绍之后的好一会儿还没有消退的迹象。他把病因解释为神经紧绷过头，同时觉得自己更应该感到眼睛疼。公正地说，这不是因为面前的姑娘长相太过瘆人，事实上若是要让她出外走一圈叫路人评价，十个里能有九个半会认同她是个出色的美人儿。问题在于她的脸实在跟他太像了。虽然他对自己的样貌水准一向拥有正确的认知，且在过去几次穿裙子假扮异性的经历中已经习惯了别人用评价女性的标准对他投来赞美之词，但实际看到一个长成这样的女性还是……等等，他现在不应该纠结这种问题。

鉴于C.C.时常脱得只剩内衣就在室内行动让他对女性的身体裸露行为有了相当程度的免疫能力，再加上那张脸在宛若照镜子般的实际观感上给他造成的影响，鲁路修将眼前自称在位女皇的异世界来客以相当冷静的审视态度从头到脚打量了一遭，并没有紧盯着她的胸口或者光溜溜的大腿看。他觉得自己有些血压升高，虽然确实是因为她没穿裤子，但不是因为她在自己面前坦荡荡地只披着一件衬衣甚至能从衣服的下摆出看得见隐约露出的耻毛，而是因为她在朱雀面前这么做了。虽说要是自己撞上一个刚洗完澡干干净净还热腾腾的朱雀，估计着装也不会怎么得体。虽说如此。

“话说回来，”眼前的姑娘说，“我都在‘那种地方’见到你了，我还以为你能直接摸清我的全部身份来历呢。”

鲁路修头脑一清，总算将思绪从愈来愈不着调的方向上扯了回来。她自称在位的女皇，而时空确实发生了偏差，从她积极热情地主动压倒朱雀的行为模式上来反推她的动机，她应当是从相对靠前、还未迎接命途的终结的某个时间点过来，并将朱雀视作“这个世界的鲁路修”死后一直作为影子而孤身一人活着的ZERO了。他在进行完推论后迅速思考起应对策略，假若在此时就告诉她即便是死了也有可能会依靠Code的力量复生，或许会影响到她自身的觉悟乃至回到原本的时空之后的抉择。他不知道这样是好是坏，但他希望与自己同源的存在能够在拟定后续计划时不受异时空的干扰——在计划被一再干扰这方面，他自己已经吃过足够多的苦头了。

“我只是从C之世界中窥见了你一晃而过的样子，并没有看清你原本的世界是什么样。”于是鲁路修说，“至于之后……我就得及时赶过来确保你不会惹出什么大麻烦了。”

时空调停者，这个头衔对于确实在清扫早先某些事故的残渣的自己而言也不算名不符实。好在他们先在C之世界里彼此匆匆瞥见了一眼，这让他多出了一种选择，即误导她以为自己和她一样是当前这个时空的过客。自称鲁路茜娅的女孩饶有兴趣地盯着他的脖子看，有这么个Code印记的存在，鲁路修大可以假装自己不是在当前时空死去活来了一番的原住民，而是人生轨迹与本来的自己和面前这位都相差很远、已经步向神明之境而独立于单一时空之外的某种存在。她未见得会信，但值得一试。反正这么点时间里他也想不出更好的应急用幌子了。女皇陛下撇了撇嘴，虽说脸长得差不多，但这种表情由她来做就会显出一种圆融于性别特质的娇俏可爱。“你对另一个版本的自己还真不放心。”她说。

“说明我足够了解自己。”鲁路修平声道，“至于你为什么不是像我一样从某处遗迹里冒出头来，而是直接砸在了ZERO家里，能劳烦你解释一下吗？”

“让我想想。”鲁路茜娅拢了下衣襟，将白花花的胸脯遮起了一大半，然后托起了自己的下巴，“在发生时空迁跃之前，我应该只是普通地从遗迹内部进入C之世界以进行考察。C.C.说那里有些不对劲，她陪我一起去到了里侧，之后因为一些大概是我的双亲遗留下来的干扰，我们失散了。”她停顿了片刻，视线从他的脖子前边滑向了他的眼睛。“然后呢，恐怕是因为你正好也待在那里，进行观测或别的什么，我不知道。”她说，“我感觉到了某种基于灵魂的共鸣。”

“而那种共鸣在时空秩序间打开了一个小小的缺口，这我倒是感觉到了。”鲁路修说。同时他相当庆幸这些日子C.C.一直赖在租屋里闭门不出，抱着外卖垃圾食品和录像带醉生梦死并把工作都推到了他这边来，否则如果再出现一个Code能力者的共鸣反应，他可能就要面对双倍的麻烦了。他不着痕迹地松了口气，而后又开口问：“这跟你出现在这里有什么关系？”

“我在迁跃发生的那一瞬间感觉到了某种呼唤，而我回应了呼唤。”鲁路茜娅说。她偏过头，看向正一脸放空地坐在沙发一角裹紧浴袍的朱雀，眼神变得柔和了几分。“那里是愿望汇聚之地，所以恐怕是他在潜意识渴求着‘鲁路修’的安抚吧。时间对准得正好，我就直接从时空缝隙之类的地方落下来了。这跟你正常降临的渠道是不是不太一样？”

鲁路修一时语塞。这听上去是朱雀的问题，但他知道这肯定怪不到朱雀头上。显然是因为他们有阵子没见面，而且近期联络太少，而如果ZERO的工作导致朱雀的精神状态太差，潜意识会无比想念不知身在何处的自己简直是再正常不过的了，至于事情发展成现在这样只能算是万中无一的巧合——现在他有点生自己的气了。

“喔。”他闷声应道，还是忍不住在瞪向朱雀时说了风凉话，“看样子ZERO大人潜意识渴求着一个会对自己投怀送抱的漂亮姑娘。”

朱雀的眼神总算没那么空洞了。他的表情变得更加无奈了，同时充满了歉意。这种时候道歉没有什么用，他也很明智地没有开口进一步激化既有矛盾。不过也有可能他只是不知道该如何在他听不太懂的领域插上话，毕竟知晓特异力量的内情是一回事，能够对这种异常事态的来龙去脉充分理解并进行从容处理就是另一回事了。鲁路茜娅失笑摇头，垂下双臂并背到了身后。“我倒觉得不过是因为他太想念你了，至少是与你同源的某个存在。”她说，“之前他刚见到我的时候，我可是差点被他给掐死，显然是对于有人可能仿冒‘鲁路修’这种事深恶痛绝。”

她扬起头，让鲁路修得以看清她颈间还没褪色的淤痕。若不是他还记着他正在扮演的角色，他就要开始唉声叹气了。这种伤痕看起来不会比动拳头揍人所造成的后果更狠，但是更容易毙命，归根结底还是枢木朱雀在精神状态——或许肉体状态也是——不佳的时候很容易在特定的刺激点上冲动行事。喜欢动手的毛病即使当上了ZERO也一点没改，可能还变本加厉。然而鲁路修在暗叹过后心头一暖，又不得不感慨于“自己”诚然十分了解自己，知道该怎样才能快速打消自己的一部分火气。

是信赖感的问题吗，他想。还是分别太久所带来的危机感呢。等这起意外事件被平安解决了，他得抽空跟朱雀谈谈。朱雀把一个看上去还没真正派上用场的保险套从浴衣下摆内侧抠了出来，丢到了一旁，鲁路修忍住了没哼上一声，继续盯着面前的女孩的眼睛。“对了，鉴于我现在没法观测你实际属于的那个世界，所以冒昧问一下。”他想起了另一件他有点在意的事，“你那边的C.C.也是女性吗，还是……？”

鲁路茜娅先是愣了一愣，随后明显被逗乐了，憋笑憋得发出一阵被呛住般的声音。她花了点时间才缓过来，向后退了两步让屁股窝进了沙发垫。“是女性。抱歉我没有及时说明。”她再开口时声音里还带着明显的笑意，不经鲁路修继续追问就继续说了下去，“至于我的骑士，和这位一样是男性。目前看来好像只有我自己的性别出现了一点小小的偏差。”

鲁路修冷静地驱散了脑子里关于男性版C.C.和女性版朱雀的想象，庆幸于世界果然还没疯得太彻底。“我想也是。”然后他意有所指地看了眼朱雀腰下的部位，“我看你在该怎么对付他这方面还挺熟练的。”

朱雀又叹了口气，勉强挤出一脸苦笑，一个字也没还嘴。

不管怎么说，在ZERO面前假扮暂时回到现世的幽灵的计划是失败了。鲁路茜娅扁着嘴跑去盥洗间整理仪容，她依然没有穿上裤子，给出的理由是贴身衣物需要换洗、而这里显然没有女性内衣这种东西。“我倒是可以找你借条内裤。”她对朱雀说，“我底下不穿和借用你的贴身衣物哪种处置方式对你来说比较好接受呢？”屋主低声请求她不想穿内裤的话先去换件连体睡袍也行，起码把屁股和大腿给遮住。她大摇大摆进了主卧室，从朱雀的衣柜里翻找出他所说的东西。屋子里的卧室数目足够一人一间，对于一个理论上是独居的男人来说，闲置空间也许太多了。他解释说这是直接从别人手头接手的房子，某种意义上算是公家分配。这倒是合情合理。

名义上是调停者的L.L.先生板着脸走进厨房，煮了点通心粉给他自己填了肚子。虽然他不吃不喝应该也饿不死，但就像C.C.会通过饮食和睡眠来假装自己还像个正常而普通的人类，这大概只是他保留下来的某种习惯。想到这里鲁路茜娅觉得有点困惑，她试着去揣想自己若是能够成为不死者还会保留下多少旧日的习惯，结果也没法得出准确的结论。

或许是因为他们三人碰上面的场景太尴尬了，在最初的信息交换过后，接下来的几个钟头里都没有人再进行有效交流。身为ZERO的朱雀看上去很想主动去跟那位调停者说话，但他总是在任何一方能够开腔之前先抿紧嘴唇，再在进行过一番眼神交流后沉默地错开视线。鲁路茜娅推断这是因为身为男性的存在更符合他对“鲁路修”的认知，表面上看起来是这样，实际上或许还有更深层的缘由。

那两人在对视的时候似乎散发出了一种无言的默契感，而这种默契是她十分熟悉的。年纪轻轻即完成了事实弑父并登基的女皇与座前的零之骑士在朝夕相处间拥有相似的东西，若要追根溯源恐怕始于更早以前、早在他们于童年时期相识时便乍现端倪。如此看来，她截至目前为止获取到的信息似乎有了另一种解释。

而在遇到难题时主动出击尝试自行解惑是她的好习惯。

“我还是很在意这些保险套。”她在朱雀将脑袋探进卧室来确认现状的时候说，手里高高举着另一个没有拆封的小包装。男人的脸上露出一个怪异而愁苦的表情，他将一条胳膊撑在门框上，以手抚额作疲惫状。

“求求你别再问了。”他哀声说，“我们非得在这种情况下讨论性生活用品的库存问题吗。”

“为什么不呢？”鲁路茜娅问，“我觉得它们可以说明很多问题。”

“比如说？”

“理论上是时空调停者的L.L.先生为什么那么生气。”她看了眼房间的墙壁，“以及为什么你的精神状态多少比我所猜想的要好上一些。”

正常情况下朱雀应该是睡在一楼主卧室的，但有些时候他会去往楼上，以此在采光更好的空间里放松神经，也更方便活动手脚——这点她已经从屋子内的各类陈设上看出来了。既然此次他已经在二楼睡了很长时间，在分配卧室时将一楼空间留给另两人就是正常的选择了，而鉴于女皇陛下是先落到家里来的一位，加上一点儿对异性的礼让和优待，由她来占据更宽敞的一个房间也是理所当然。理论上是这样。如果被安排在次卧的那位先生真的是个为了解决时空错位的小麻烦才降临到这里来的超然的调停者。L.L.从容淡定地接受了安排，起码表面上看起来如此。现在隔壁房间安安静静，鲁路茜娅好奇于他此时是正在想什么或做什么。

他们三个人之间应该稍微修复一下关系，坐在一处，就时空异位的问题本身和应该采取的应对措施再好好讨论一番，可惜事态发展已经朝着不那么冷静理性的方向脱轨了。鲁路茜娅摇了摇头，小腿一晃便脱离床沿而站回了地面，大跨步地向门口的男人走去。如果那个人是假冒的异乡客也就罢了，她想，如果他真的是那样的存在，你就太可怜了。我来到这里想要给你一个温存的美梦，然后另一个比我更接近于离你而去的人的过客跟你一起将它打碎，到头来还是要再度留下你孤身一人。

她走到门口时朱雀不大明显地缩了下肩，但他没有直接后退或转身躲开，即使他看上去随时都可能这样做。好在他还在犹豫，鲁路茜娅得以及时伸手捧住他的脸颊，故意使坏般地揉了一揉。“不打算进行解释吗？”她问。

“什么？”五官有点变形的朱雀反问。

“别装傻。”鲁路茜娅说。

朱雀也看了眼墙壁，嘴唇动了一动，还是没能发出声来。现在想来，他在初见到自己时虽然表现得很惊讶，却在很短的时间内接受了这件事。她看过了新闻，在没设密码的旧平板上查过了这个世界的重要事件，历史轨迹正如她曾经预想过的一般。可如果说鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚的时间永远静止在了皇历二零一八年，她以为时下的朱雀的情绪应该更不稳定一点。鲁路茜娅挨得离他更近，冲着他的嘴唇呼了口气。“如果你一直都不打算说话，”她宣布道，“我就要吻你了。”

除去看似更为疲惫，性格或许也被一张面具打磨得更柔和了，他与她所认得的枢木朱雀倒是没有多大不同。她在亲吻他时不会感到古怪，反而是他会眼神闪烁。“我还是觉得这样做不太妥当。”朱雀在她真的贴上自己的嘴唇之前开口说。鲁路茜娅挑起眉毛：

“为什么？”

“你的骑士——你实际认得的那个枢木朱雀，这样做对他来说是不是不太公平。”面前的男人说，“穿越到别的时空就跟不是同一人的同一个人上床这种事，感情上或许还能接受，伦理上似乎有点……”

鲁路茜娅笑了一声，凑过脑袋轻轻碰了一下他的鼻尖。“将心比心，朱雀。”她说，“如果换成是你遇到了这种事故，是你遇到了另一个我，你会对着我的身体勃起吗？”

“……也不能这么……”

“你下面没反应就是性无能。”

朱雀被噎住了。他瞪着她的样子就像是他没想到她讲话会这么直白，然而窝在私人居所内面对着一张让自己足够放松的脸其实不需要在遣词造句上太过讲究。没关系，我知道你有反应的。鲁路茜娅放开他的脸而拍了拍他的腰这么示意道。男人看上去愈发困扰，这副表情让她觉得相当有趣。她把他拉进房间，没有掩上房门，就这么亲昵地抱住他、让自己的身体曲线隔着薄而柔软的两层衣物压挤在他身前。他大可以将自己推开，这对他来说根本不费什么力，他肯定是不敢下手太重才没有真的付诸于行动。倘若是更熟悉她这具身体的那一位，还能对她装模作样的撒娇行为免疫大半，至于眼前这一位嘛，应当是还没拿捏好对待她的方式。

“听话，配合一下。”鲁路茜娅说。朱雀没有推开她并不意味着他就会老实听话了，她试着将他往更靠近床的方向拉而完全拉不动，遂决定耐心地哄哄他。“你看，我是为了回应你的愿望才降临到此处的。我的第六感告诉我，要是不解决你身上的问题，我就没法回去原本的世界。”她换了个理由，同时也换上一副更为认真的表情，“而因为我和那位L.L.先生都跟C之世界关系不浅，这种第六感多半是真的。”

她太熟悉枢木朱雀的思考模式了。若是别人想帮他一把，他大可能礼貌而不失和气地避让开来，反正他在多数时候都不介意自身的处境有多坏。可若是反过来向他请求帮助，他不仅不会一口回绝，还会因为可能帮不上忙而感到愧疚。果不其然，朱雀对着她呈出了一脸为难，又向着隔壁间的方向偏了偏头。“他不是时空调停者吗，”朱雀小声说，“你可以去问问他能不能直接帮你一把。”

“他要是能帮的话早就在第一时间把我从你身边拖走了。”鲁路茜娅歪了下嘴角。她抓住朱雀的手腕，在扯动他的胳膊的一瞬间就知道他开始动摇了。她轻笑着拉过他的手掌，将它按在自己的胸口上方，让对方的指尖从宽敞的领口中碰到她的乳房。她分明感到朱雀的身体抖动了一下，于是她笑得更开心了。“你看，我很了解我自己，所以完全能想象自己在变了个性别后嫉妒起别人来又没法直接发作是什么样子。”她渐渐放低声音，“至于他为什么嫉妒嘛……”

原本虚掩着的房门“呯”地弹开了。本来歇在隔壁间的男性沉着脸出现在门外，显然是将他们之间的对话听了个十成十。鲁路茜娅丝毫不意外，歪头从朱雀的肩膀侧边看向那双跟自己一模一样的紫色眼睛。她感到了力量的共鸣，空气中好似有缺乏确切形质的血色光纹在波动，这定然是由他的情绪失控而导致的。“如果你跟我一样是异时空漂泊而来的旅客，”鲁路茜娅镇定地说，“理论上你是不该这么生气的。”

“抱歉，我装不下去了。”自称L.L.的男性说，错开她的眼睛而瞪向了朱雀，“让我待在别的地方假装你不是正在跟一个女人上床这种事对我来说还挺难的，哪怕那个女人就是性别跟我不太一样的我自己。”

嗯，占有欲强的特质也不叫人意外。鲁路茜娅点了点头，从他的反应中得到了自己想要的答案。她向后小跳了两步，不再跟朱雀贴得毫无间隔，又象征性地拍打了一下还没怎么被弄皱的睡袍。持印的调停者一脸恼火地将目光转回她身上，而鲁路茜娅意识到他们惯用的把戏都是差不多的——不见得非要说假话，而是用一些模棱两可的信息误导别人往偏离真相的方向去思考和理解。截至目前为止，他们所说的每一句话单拎出来听问题都不算大。

“你满意了？”鲁路修咬牙切齿道。

“满意了。”鲁路茜娅说。

“玩得开心吗？”

“真失礼啊，我可是真心想疼爱他一下的。”

她拍了拍朱雀的胳膊肘，然后是腰，然后在鲁路修的表情变得更扭曲前将手抽了回去。“你们在说什么？”朱雀插嘴问道，眼神迷茫似被信息量过载弄得放弃了思考。鲁路修一步迈进房间，站到了他的身侧，掐了把他的另一侧腰，让他眼神一清并禁不住一阵龇牙咧嘴。

“这小女孩在试探我。”鲁路修板着脸说，“显然她已经察觉到我不是‘另外的某个时空幸存下来的我’，而是确实与你一道完成了‘零之镇魂曲’、却出于某种缘由死而复生的我了。我本来不想让她发现这件事，免得对她所在的时空造成什么未知的影响，然而——”

“打断一下。”鲁路茜娅举起了一只手，“你倒是没必要管跟自己同龄的女性叫‘小女孩’的。”

对方所道出的事实没有让她过度惊讶，而她的话语则让鲁路修的声音忽然中断了。他瞪大了眼睛，似乎比在C之世界里与她一瞥而过时还要吃惊。“什么？”他说。

“我和我的骑士确实曾经规划过‘零之镇魂曲’，但那对我而言已经是两年前的事了。错过了那么一次机会，想在之后再重拾原本的计划大概也不太可能了。”鲁路茜娅耸了下肩膀，一猜便知另一个“自己”在扯谎的时候打的是什么主意，“所以你应该不需要担心多知道一点你这边的小秘密会对我的人生轨迹造成太大影响。”

“……什么？”朱雀说。

欣赏他们的反应是很有趣的。女皇陛下满意地微笑起来，交叠了手臂抱在身前，微微扬起下颌，分明是在场的人当中个头稍矮的一个却自然地睥睨起了面前的两位男性。“顺便一说，年末满二十岁后我就要正式结婚了。”她补充道，“所以真的，恐怕无论如何你都不该管我叫‘小女孩’。”

“……什么？！”两个男人齐声叫了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

鲁路修有点不记得自己上次陷入这种迷茫的恍惚感是在什么时候了，要是以死一次为节点来计算的话，可能已经是上辈子的事情了。不，不是说他没想过在位结婚，反正在随手推翻贵族体制之余改一下法典添上同性婚姻合规性的部分，只要他愿意也就是顺手为之。可惜那时候他没把这点纳入考虑范围，现在的不列颠尼亚是否还能继续推行相关法案就只能看娜娜莉的了。至于她在位期间负责帮忙理政的修奈泽尔是否会起到什么积极作用，鲁路修微妙地不太乐意细想。

扯偏了。问题不在于结婚与否，而在于自己的同位体为什么在皇位上安然无恙地坐到了年将二十。他觉得大脑有点停摆，大概是在面对超出自己认知能力范围的事物时正常的自我保护机制。他将眼睛转向朱雀，后者回给他一个差不多迷茫的眼神。

而那位刚刚给出惊爆消息的女皇看上去情绪平稳，甚至相当愉快。她移步向后，双腿一齐撞上床沿，然后她舒舒服服地坐上床垫，从床头柜上摸了个小瓶——看着有点眼生，应该是她自己随身携带的东西。鲁路修多看了几眼，意识到那东西其实也没那么眼生。那是个普通的眼药水瓶子，被她拿在手中拔开瓶盖后小心地往眼球上润了几滴。鲁路茜娅完工之后将它放回原处，拭去溢出眼角的部分后意识到有人在盯着自己看。“隐形镜片。”她解释道，旋即挑起一侧眉毛，“你应该用过类似的东西吧？”

“嗯，甚至在我死的时候都还戴着呢。”鲁路修说。朱雀在他旁边咕哝了一句“原来如此”，鲁路修有点想知道那句话是什么意思，为此他又毫无必要地分神了几秒，而后才稍微清醒过来，试图让自己的思路拐回更为理智的方向。“不对，我要问的不是这个。”

“如果你是想问我为什么没戴订婚戒指……因为我这一趟跑遗迹保不准会不会遇到什么危险事，我担心把它弄丢，就留在皇宫里了。”鲁路茜娅坦然道。她翘起左手四指来，右手探在中指根端比划出一个圈环形状。“还是说你想知道它的样式？是铂金底托嵌红宝石的。要是你想照着定做，我可以给你画个草样出来。”

“暂时不必了。”鲁路修板着脸说，“目前我是编外闲散人士，一来最好不要戴着名贵戒指招摇过市，二来也没那么多闲钱耗在奢侈品上。”

“得了吧，我才不信你手头拿不到一点资金补助。事实上我也不信你能做到完全的低调行事。”鲁路茜娅以一副能够洞悉人内心想法的从容神情看着他，又抬手向他身边的男人一指，“再说了，这不是还有一位在哪儿都说得上话的体制内人士存在吗。”

“这不是重点。”鲁路修的声音变干了。他觉得要是再不把话题引回正轨上，自己或者朱雀之间总有一个人会忍不住问她是谁先开口求婚的。事实上他已经感觉到房间里的氛围变得有些奇妙了，仿佛蛰伏着些许焦灼，却迟迟没人敢出言点破。朱雀看了他一眼，目光中的几分哀怨让鲁路修有点发怵。他硬下心来，总算直接问出：“你们为什么会放弃那个计划？”

鲁路茜娅眨了眨眼，刚刚浸过药水的眼睛亮晶晶的。“你真想知道？”

“我真想知道。”

“这就不担心可能会干扰时空秩序了？”

“反正你的经历也不可能在这边重现一遍了，那让我听听故事也无妨。”鲁路修面不改色道。

“不愧是我，永远都能找到对自己有利的借口。”鲁路茜娅评价道。他们交换了一个假笑，鲁路修用脚把房门在身后甩上了，尽管这没什么必要——反正屋子里也没有第四个人了，而如果又出于什么时空动荡忽然落下了第四人，那也不是一道门就能挡得住的。只是相对封闭的空间能带来一种谈话更为私密安全的错觉。门关拢后鲁路修大踏步地走向靠墙的桌椅，他把朱雀也一并拽了过去，后者很是顺从地跟上了他的步子。女皇陛下将这一幕看在眼里，面上的微笑愈发意味深长。“让我想想应该从哪开始吧——嗯，嗯。首先，我的二皇兄开始发疯的时间点比我想象中要早。”

“看样子修奈泽尔保住了他的性别设定，我竟然松了口气。”鲁路修叹道。他把扶手椅拖开，不客气地一屁股坐了上去，反倒是实际上的屋主安安静静地背靠桌沿站在了一旁。“他没让人替他对着潘德拉贡直接来一发战略级武器轰炸吗？”

“呃，没有。”鲁路茜娅回答道，在停顿下来的短暂片刻里轻轻翻了下眼睑，“虽说并非没有先例，但潘德拉贡也有百余年没出现过由女性来继承皇位的情况了。可以积极利用起来的反对声浪一开始就很大，修奈泽尔也没能沉住气太久。还没等我离开皇城，他就迫不及待地跳出来了。”

“我竟然说不上这是好事还是坏事。”鲁路修拧起眉毛。他试着想象了一下性别不同造成的这部分偏差会给整体战局造成多大影响，但目前的线索还是太少了。“……然后呢？接下来的形势推进是怎样的？”

“变量很多，不过整体来说我们这边还算幸运。”鲁路茜娅接着解说，“因为忙于跟我亲爱的皇兄博弈，我都有点没来得及完善我的暴君形象。贵族改制是为了集权和收兵，在达摩克利斯轰炸过几片临近海湾的封地之后，倒向我这一派的人数比我料想的还多。”她又一次停顿下来，将双手抄在胸口，这个动作让她那对被托起来的饱满乳房分外显眼。就算她长着跟自己差不多的脸，鲁路修也下意识地抱着欣赏的态度多打量了几眼。女皇陛下用指尖挠着自己的上臂，睡袍的长袖被她弄得沙沙作响。“然后嘛，在这个节骨眼上，”她的视线降到了地板上，“我的验孕结果显示出了阳性。”

房间里一阵沉默，鲁路修脑内一片空白。他在宕机的状态中僵硬了至少一分钟，直到朱雀在他旁边滑了一下，似乎是差点平地站着就这么摔了一跤。鲁路修拽回一丝理智来看向声源，此刻很难说是谁脸上的表情更加惊愕，是朱雀还是他自己。他们在交换过眼神之后又齐齐看向道出惊人之言的那位女性，后者面颊泛红，总算显得有些不好意思了。

“当然啦，事后证明是误诊。否则我也不至于到现在还没正式结婚了。”鲁路茜娅的语气听似平静，然而她的眼睛依然盯着地板，“但在再度确认检验结果之前，我的骑士非常坚决地要求我更换一下变革思路来着。”

说得轻巧，鲁路修好不容易缓过气来之后想。单单是一个还未成形的新生命——不论究竟是不是误诊——不可能成为前进道路上的阻碍，充其量能够成为一个关键性的转折点。正如她先前提到的信息，真正的差异绝不只在于这一处，她所面对的局势必然不如他曾面对的那样残酷尖锐，才能叫她拥有中途切换作备用方案的转圜余地。

她定然是从另一重意义上承受了不小的压力。想要终结战争不是一件容易的事，想要以相对温和的手段压制下残余的矛盾、而非采用献祭自身的方式决绝地将一切怨恨一笔勾销需要的是另一种类型的勇气。即便明知如此，鲁路修还是禁不住一阵唏嘘。“怎么还能这样。”他喃喃道。鲁路茜娅礼貌地留给他一段整理情绪的时间，待到他差不多完成了，才用半开玩笑的语气问：

“你这是在羡慕吗？”

“算不上，只是完全没想到事情还能这么发展。”鲁路修说。片刻之后他意识到了什么，不大礼貌地看了眼她的小腹。“所以你们有段时间是在无套乱搞？”

鲁路茜娅愣了一愣，蓦然笑出了声。尽管不知道这有什么好笑的，她的笑声还是让鲁路修心头的郁结感减轻了一些，在既定的过去无法更改的前提下，得知有一个时空的“自己”拥有别样的可能性也不是什么坏事。他不想承认自己心下有些向往，但他的确在遭受冲击之余莫名感到了一丝安慰。鲁路茜娅笑着笑着又揩拭了一下眼角，歇下气之后狡黠地转了转眼睛，一把拿过了落在床头的方形小包装。

“所以你看，我现在的保险意识还是挺强的。”她的语气十分正经，“毕竟要是真的在这里闹出了什么意外，等我回去原本的世界时，我的未婚夫肯定会哭的。”

为了站稳而扶着桌子的朱雀缩了下脖子。鲁路修留意到了他的小动作，冲着他的后腰轻轻拍了一巴掌。“你既然还惦记着你的未婚夫就别老惦记我的男朋友。”然后他对着异时空的年轻女皇提出抗议，这句话至少有一半是认真而无奈的。

“这叫什么来着，女人的报复心？”鲁路茜娅坐在床沿晃了晃白生生的小腿，“我那边的朱雀为了进行亲善访问可是已经离开潘德拉贡整整半个月了，我也是很寂寞的。”

这算什么借口，鲁路修瞪着她想。一直待在皇座上会让人变得这么忠实于个人欲望吗？他是没机会亲自验证这点了，只能私下里一阵腹诽，尽管将心比心，换作是他处在同样的境地里，他不见得会比她更加老实。他们无声地互相瞪眼的时候，朱雀在旁边叹了口气。“才半个月而已，维持在热恋期真好啊。”他酸溜溜地说。鲁路修让还没收回的右手从他的背后挪到他的身侧，面无表情地捏了把他的腰间软肉。“——哎哟。”

“别说得好像我连个电话都不跟你打。”鲁路修不满道。朱雀苦笑着应了声是，随后鼻子一皱，多少显得有点委屈。鲁路修强迫自己暂时无视掉那双清澈又无辜的绿眼睛，暗叹于朱雀从什么时候起又变得这么擅长在私底下向人撒娇了。“零之骑士不在都城，女皇本人还跑出来闹失踪，”他注视着鲁路茜娅，“不列颠尼亚没问题吗？”

“没问题的，修奈泽尔会负责帮忙干苦力活的。”女皇陛下一脸轻松地摆了摆手。

鲁路修没忍住扯了下嘴角。朱雀在两个不同性别的同位体之间来回看了一眼。“打赢了之后拿修奈泽尔当工具人这点倒是一样。”他感慨道。

“更具体的原因你也听我说了。”鲁路茜娅将手掌放回膝盖上摆好。她的眼睛转向墙壁又转回来，小腿收在床沿并拢在一起，不再随意摆动了。“需要我再解释得详细一点吗？”她再度开口时，眼神直接冲着鲁路修颈前的红印。这回她的语气没那么强硬、从容而理直气壮了，总算是显出了一点儿像是落难者的弱势姿态。她用一段手指来回摩挲着本该有一枚戒指的地方，一个下意识的小动作。不论是有心为之还是无意之举，这都提醒了理论上确实身为“调停者”的鲁路修她拥有一处归属。

这里毕竟不是她的世界。在她原本属于的那方世界里，肯定会有人因为将她弄丢了而担忧过头的。短时间的不见踪影也就罢了，要是拖延得更久……鲁路修谨慎地看了眼朱雀，尝试想象了一下他那个将为人夫的同位体发作起来会是怎样一副疯相。话说到这份上，他也只剩下叹气的余地了。“不，不用了。”鲁路修慢吞吞地回答道，“如果是这种理由，我也没办法直接说‘不’。”

他站起来，将朱雀也从放松靠桌的姿势中拉回直立状态，随后相当用力地在朱雀的腕骨上捏了一下。鲁路茜娅眯起眼睛，长而密的眼睫拢下一小片狭长阴影。“但你还是不能对我要睡你男朋友这件事放任不管？”她问。

“对。”鲁路修回答说，“所以我有个折中的办法。”

原以为被现男友在沙发上逮到跟别的女性正在激情一刻已经够尴尬了，事实证明那是因为他还没捱到更令他尴尬的时候。在等候鲁路修洗完淋浴并做好拓展清洁工作的这段时间里，朱雀在备受煎熬中领悟到了这点。其实他该为自己辩护一下的，毕竟虽说是他的心愿诱发了当前的混乱事态，但他主观上完全不知情，而且是被动卷入这起风波里的。可是他也没法出言责备真的只是偶然掉进时空间隙的年轻女皇，更没法去怪已经把脾气收了又收的鲁路修。

鲁路茜娅已经脱掉了她的睡袍，平静而放松地侧蜷在床铺一边，抢了朱雀的手机在点点按按。她的长发铺在身后，整体拉直如瀑，末端打着柔软的卷儿，像这样散开时便降下一方浓密乌云。朱雀稍稍靠近她一些，指尖擦过她的发梢，她就咯咯笑着提醒他在鲁路修回到这个房间里之前别再轻举妄动，免得真的将人激怒了。说得轻巧，朱雀扁了扁嘴。之前主动来黏着我的人又是谁呢。

到头来他还是拿她毫无办法。与鲁路修同质的存在大概都能轻轻松松地拿捏住他的情绪，将他牵着鼻子走进不那么乐观的局势里还让他说不出多少抱怨的话。他只握着她的一小绺发梢，直至房门处传来吱呀一声轻响，鲁路修披着一件与他同款的浴袍走了进来。朱雀长出了一口气，这将进门来的人给逗乐了。他在跨至床尾时已经将衣摆拨开一半，自下方迈出一条修长白皙的腿，并因扯动的幅度太大而露出了凸显出来的性器形状。鲁路茜娅一脸好奇地转过身，翻到他面前饶有兴趣地盯着他的股间看了起来，还伸出手去对着那根她没有的零部件的长宽一通比划丈量。“还算不错。”她点头认可道，“跟我的预期相比算是合格了。”

“多谢。”鲁路修面不改色地接受了她的夸奖，“你的身材比例其实有点超出我的预期，从好的那方面来说。”

两个长相差不多的漂亮人儿一边半裸一边全裸着进行商业互吹，这种画面养眼归养眼，被晾在一边看还是说不出的奇怪。朱雀挪到了鲁路修的背后，把他松松垮垮的浴袍从肩膀上扯下来一半，顺便彰显了一下自己的存在感。鲁路修约莫是收到了他的不满，模糊地笑了一声，顺着他的动作展开手臂，让衣物从身后滑下露出半面光洁的后背。“算你识相。”他扭过头来对着朱雀咬耳朵，“这种时候还知道该先征求谁的许可意见。”

我要是不识相的话，一不留神被你一脚踹裆怎么办。朱雀思考了一下这个非常现实的问题，这种伤损放到现在的鲁路修身上或许没什么，放到自己身上还是很有杀伤力的。对于一个拥有自己家门钥匙的人来说，想要在自己休息时找到一个容易得手的空档简直再容易不过了。他沿着这个方向胡思乱想了一小会儿，回过神来才意识到鲁路茜娅已经代替了鲁路修爬到了自己身前。她双手推着他的肩膀向后，让他的腰倒进支在床头的枕垫。朱雀又闻到她身上似有若无的花香，与他们所用的洗发水和沐浴露不太一样，那要么是女性的体香，要么来源于未被毁灭的潘德拉贡里得以保全的花园。

“便宜你了。”鲁路修的声音说，言语间混着女人轻柔的笑声。朱雀定了定神，越过她的肩膀而看向说话的那一人，对着他递出了一个不赞同的眼神。

“怎么就便宜我了。”朱雀嘟囔道，“到最后还不是我会变成最辛苦的一个。”

“自觉性不错嘛。”鲁路茜娅说。她今日第二次当着他的面撕开了保险套的小包装，顺畅地将薄膜裹上了他的阴茎。鲁路修没有打断她，反而一脸兴致盎然地审视着她的手法。她曾与自己相同又不完全相同的某个人这样做过多少次呢，朱雀分神想道。她的手指绕着他的性器上下搓动，将一些润滑剂也裹了上去。“单单是我的话应该用不上这个，毕竟我能保证自己在面对你的时候足够湿。”鲁路茜娅说。她舔了一下嘴唇，她的举止和言语内容同时让朱雀跟着一阵口干舌燥。“不过考虑到，”她接着说，“之后大概还有别人要加入进来……”

鲁路修现在还分毫没表现出想要加入的意思。他抄着手臂坐在一旁，哼出一声鼻音像是为了催促。鲁路茜娅明智地收了声，微笑着凑到朱雀面前，双手揽住他的脖颈要同他接吻。她的嘴唇依然软而热，她贴近他时她的胸乳沉甸甸地压了过来，她的手指引导他去触碰、去赏玩那对圆润饱满的乳房，在细嫩软肉间戳出凹陷，然后覆上整面手掌去捏挤变形。这就是他在鲁路修身上无法找到的乐趣了。朱雀做得还算克制，避免一个不小心就在她的胸口制造出淤青指印。他的掌心磨蹭到她的乳头，凸出的硬粒硌进他的掌纹，叫他心头一荡，隐约窜起了些进一步将这具身子占有享用的冲动。

很难说眼前的女性会让人激发出怎样的欲望。有的人或许会甘愿臣服于她，有的人会忍不住去怜爱她，有的人会想将她珍惜地护在怀中，而另一些人——见识过她的从容与狡诈，在她主动敞开怀抱来加以引导的情况下——会热切地想要同她一并化为烈火。朱雀将手掌穿入她的发层，贴上她的背脊，由颈部一路下滑，顺过腰间后继续向下，指尖不甚克制地碾进了股沟里。她的臀形和鲁路修的有些分别，大概是因为胯骨形状就不尽相同，但手感还比较接近。不算丰盈，浮着一层明显不是锻炼得当的人会拥有的软脂，勉强覆在不太多的肉上边让人能在压挤的时候获得一点乐趣。

“我都还没来得及问呢，”或许是他毫无必要地在捏屁股上耗费了太久，鲁路茜娅冷不丁地来了这么一句，“你喜欢我这具身体吗？”

“要求我回答这种问题实在很要命。”朱雀在下意识地看了眼旁边的另一人后如实说道。

“无妨。”鲁路修回答得很快，现在是他换上从容平稳且相对高傲的口吻了，“对于我自己也能进行审美的特殊情况，我允许你多赞美几句。”

“你知道我其实不太擅长说漂亮话吧？”朱雀无奈道。伏在他身前的女性忽然闷声笑了，她搭着他的肩调整了一下身位，改为跨坐在他平摊开来的两腿上方。她的胴体在灯下仿佛浮着一层柔和的光辉，仿佛镀上了无暇月色。她将几缕长发拨至肩后，终于将注意力转回到他那根一早翘立起来、他甚至很怀疑它在这个晚上是否一直没能真正失去精神的阴茎上。她重新握住它，单手引着它向自己的两腿间送去。

“这就够了。”她在他的龟头刚碰到一片柔软湿润之地时低声说，“我知道你的态度就够了，这样我差不多就心里有数了。”

她好像比男性版的“鲁路修”更不介意向人展示自己的身体，朱雀模糊地意识到。也许是因为她正面对的人无限趋近于她本来的爱人，也许是因为她对她的身姿相当自信、认为没有什么羞于见人的地方。那是一种能够真挚地爱着别人、也深知自己为人所爱才能造就的自信，这让他生出一丝艳羡，随后便被她的身体触碰给引去了心神。他的手指碰到润湿的肉瓣，她在他的抚摸下轻轻抖动着、还是尽可能地放松了身体，有着额外的油液帮助，这一次的推送和嵌合甚至比前一次的尝试还要顺利。

讲来朱雀也不是会在床上手忙脚乱的类型了，但在待在床上的人数不止两个、在旁的一位还明显是在仔细审视的场合，他还是有点不敢轻举妄动。为了避免被人出言催促，朱雀硬着头皮拱动了几下腰，让自己的阴茎在谷壑浅处轻轻戳刺了一会儿，这才小心地搂着对方的腰肢下按，叫两人的私处嵌合得更深。鲁路茜娅垂下头来，搭着他的肩膀发出一声满足的叹息。“对我来说还不错呢。”她在这时还不忘调侃他，“差不多是我习惯的形状和大小。”朱雀移开眼神，他还不至于在这种攻势下闹个脸红，但也不免加剧了神经紧绷的程度。鲁路修在旁哼出一声鼻音，再开口时听似有些不怀好意：

“感觉怎样？”

“很软。”朱雀老老实实地陈述道。他摸不准是该多说点还是少说，索性放弃了思考而直白地讲出自己的感受。“真要说的话，跟肠道还是不一样的触感。里头会更湿，吸附力也更强，而且……”

伏在他身上的女人轻轻发起抖来。这让朱雀不知所措地顿住了话头，随后才发现她不是在害臊而是在忍笑。“你还真够听话的，让你说你就真说了。”她抬起眼睛，伸手捏了一把他的脸颊，“说起这种话来的时候相当不知廉耻嘛。”

“呃、抱歉？”朱雀咬了下嘴唇，“如果你不喜欢，我可以……”

“没什么不喜欢的。不如说很可爱，这种反应。”鲁路茜娅笑眯眯地凑近了，亲了下他的颧骨，“我有阵子没在这张脸上见到过能称得上是紧张的表情了。这样看来，这桩意外事故的副产物还算不错呢。保持一定量的新鲜感对于婚姻来说总是必要的。”

说真的她到底是怎么表现得这么坦然又镇定的，还是说在身陷各种特殊状况时都能迅速冷静下来寻找解决思路是跟鲁路修同质的存在的共同属性。朱雀差点抱着脑袋呻吟起来，这回他真的感到脸上发热了。女皇陛下还在自顾自地揉捏他的脸蛋儿，朱雀觉得半身血液都在往腹部以下的位置涌，同时又觉得有些晕乎，这两件事并不冲突。他不知道该说事情进展得太顺利还是恰好相反，他觉得脑袋升温到一定地步的时候就会爆炸，然后有一面手掌放到了他的前额上，暂时将他从鲁路茜娅的手掌底下救出来了。朱雀顺着那柔和力道引导的方向望去，对上真正为他所熟知的那双眼睛，凌厉锋芒都敛入深邃处，幽暗紫色在灯光下被照映得瑰丽而暧昧。

“鲁路修？”他茫然唤道。那个人将浴袍下摆拨向一旁，自阴影间现出半侧腰肢与瘦窄臀形，下体也在跪立姿态间支起合适的高度。果然还是忍不住了，他听见鲁路茜娅小声嘀咕道。朱雀眨了眨眼，由着搭在自己脸上的那只手从额角顺过面颊边侧，停顿在颌骨处，将他的脸扳高了几分。

“行了。”鲁路修说，意有所指地用拇指蹭过他的下嘴唇，“坐直一点，然后做点你现在该做的。”


	4. Chapter 4

王牌驾驶员必备的素养：反应速度、多线处理能力和协调性。枢木朱雀和装甲骑打了这么些年的交道，倒是没想过有朝一日能把这些经验给应用到床上。他能感受到自己的阴茎在属于女性的湿热腔道里跳动，她在喘息间隐约迸出调笑，说他看上去很忙，那边就暂时交给她了——但还是希望他能多配合一点。朱雀无暇回话，他的嘴被男人的阴茎塞得满满当当，鲁路修的手指按在他的脑袋顶上，指节绞着他的头发。

现在他不得不坐直一些了。朱雀调整了倚靠在枕垫上的角度，好让自己的头与嘴不会从鲁路修的阴茎前边滑开。感谢他良好的卫生习惯，之前的淋浴让他这根性器前端没什么古怪的异味，直接压过舌面抵在喉咙里也不会叫人被冲得头昏。即便如此，想要一边侧着头吸男人的胯下物一边照顾好骑在自己身上的女伴，对于一般人来说还是挺困难的。

所幸他不是一般人。调控呼吸，把握好节奏，同时分神照顾两处，如同在驾驶位上应对左右夹击。他操控战争器械是一把好手，对于自己的身体部件的控制力自然更好。鲁路茜娅似乎对于自顾自地摆弄他的阴茎这件事乐在其中，朱雀决定暂时不去打扰她。同时应付复数个目标的要诀很简单，如果不能一次性解决，那就排出优先级再逐个击破。

所以尽管裹在他阴茎上的湿软触感真的很诱人，朱雀还是先将大部分注意力集中在了跪立在自己左侧的男性身上。他的嘴老老实实替鲁路修吮着胯下的活计，同时探出左手，一把揽在对方的后臀处，稍一摸索就找准了适合掏摸的中缝。鲁路修哼了一声，绞在他头发上的指节一紧，扯痛了他的一小块头皮。但朱雀还是顺畅地把指尖挤进了正确的位置，那里已经涂好油且稍微放松过了，没有缩紧到入口处还需要小心捣开的程度，虽然还是需要再仔细扩张一番。

“……哎。”这时他听见鲁路茜娅的声音。视野角度受限的朱雀努力向她斜瞥了一下，留意到她好像有点诧异。他没弄明白她的表情是什么意思，好在她自己作了解释。“原来还是你在帮他准备好屁股啊。”她的视线冲着异性版的另一个自己，“我还以为在我长着阴茎的情况下，我多少会对我未婚夫的屁股有点想法呢。”

朱雀的动作停顿下来。鲁路修的腰部一抖，从声音判断，他似乎是被噎到了还呛了一下。“很抱歉，不过我还是挺喜欢我的前列腺高潮的。”片刻之后他说。朱雀感受到那两人的目光在自己的脑袋顶上交汇，进行了一番无声的交流，然后他们大概是得出了某种奇怪的共识，这使得空气中的尴尬感来得快去得也快。

“哼嗯。”鲁路茜娅说着耸了下肩，“很高兴得知你们的性生活还算和谐。”

她的动作带动她的胸部晃动了一下，而她正将朱雀搂得更紧，后者都能感觉到她的乳房颠在自己的胸口皮肤上。朱雀定了定神，将鲁路修的阴茎咽得更深，整个口腔都用于包裹吸吮，用喉头压挤上顶端轮廓，在对方满意地松开手指从绞住发根转为抚摸的时候得到了一个临时性的许可。他吐出塞嘴的硬物来换气，抽空转向鲁路茜娅打量了一下她的状态。女皇陛下眨了眨眼，她的眼睛还亮晶晶的，而朱雀意识到他早该在初见面时就留意到她身上的破绽，比如说一对鲁路修本人已经有阵子没戴了的、会被不加忍耐的生理性泪水给冲出眼眶的透明小玩意儿。

“镜片。”他盯着她的眼睛，“不打算摘下来吗？”

或许是没想到会在此时被问到这个，鲁路茜娅明显愣住了几秒。随后她失笑摇头，对着他的嘴唇吐出气音。“暂时不了。”她低声说，“毕竟来自于不同时空，就算你的内心已经被种下了一道命令，我也不确定我的力量是否还会对你再度生效。”

她的手指从他的肩头滑至胸膛上，按在心口的位置稍稍使力。一旁的鲁路修哼笑了一声，听上去对她的分寸感还算满意。虽然这种分寸很奇怪，朱雀想。你都允许我跟她搞上一炮了，却还是不高兴我会被你以外的人控制心神吗——这可能算是某种意义上的精神洁癖，他不知道。他将探进鲁路修的肠道的手指翻覆了一下，搅和在温热的肠壁间，让那个人的气息登时变得紊乱了几分。现在鲁路修又抓住他的头发了，这回没太使力，只是在明示他将脑袋重新转过去。

“你可以主观上多照管他那边一点，我不介意。”鲁路茜娅适时说，“我会自行努力抢夺你的注意力就是了。”

这应该是当前最好的应对方案了。朱雀松了口气，很快就重新扭头含回了那根阴茎。抛开正在进行的这码事很费神之外，他的处境其实还挺令人艳羡的。在床上跟他挨挤在一起的一男一女都是样貌出挑的主儿，他的手摸到哪儿都是温软细腻的触感，他的指尖划过女人光洁的后背，他的掌心握着了男人软和的臀底。可是他不能一味沉浸于这被熟悉的气息所包围的虚幻幸福感，他得让身体活动起来，而一旦准备好了要采取行动，想要把控好节奏就比在静止状态下维持平衡要困难得多了。

所以朱雀一边吸鲁路修的阴茎一边觉得下腹部紧绷得厉害。那里有位比他料想的要更为胆大的女性在起坐颠动，她的阴道随着她自身的发力而寸寸吸附着他的肉棒，隔着一层薄膜而上上下下地滑动。那诚然与男性的肠道是截然不同的触感，朱雀说不准哪边更好，但他此刻觉得只要是由特定的人选来为他提供这份体验，自己都能从中找到乐趣。鲁路茜娅确实是在尝试攫取他的注意力，而且这很有效。朱雀用鼻腔深深吸气，还是让自己的主力倾斜在鲁路修身上。他嘴里的物件分量让人很难忽视，他得小心地别用牙咬疼它，还得在吞吐的时候把握好呼吸节奏。同时他的指腹重重蹭过鲁路修体内的敏感区，这使得他含着的那根东西不受控地一抖，往他喉咙里塞得更深了。

前后两处同时遭受进攻让鲁路修的气息也不太平稳，他揽住了朱雀的脖子，手指神经质地在后者的耳根附近来回摩挲。然而他竟还跪立得很是稳当，重心毫不歪斜，也没有腿软栽倒。“别太紧张。”他反过来跟朱雀说，句中混入了些许柔软的喘息，“想要同时做好几件事就千万别慌，ZERO大人。你应该懂得这个道理。”他不常在床上使用这个称呼，实际用较为慵懒的语调念出来时像是在故意使坏进行调侃。不管他是不是强撑出来的从容，能像这样保有余裕都很值得敬佩了。朱雀往他的屁股里多塞了一根手指，让他猛地抽了口气，鲁路茜娅在这时笑了，她的声音变得更近，几乎贴着了朱雀的耳廓。

“你可以多夸奖他一点。”但她开口时是抬着眼在对鲁路修说。

“现在不行，还不是时候。”鲁路修压着嗓子回答道，“他得再多辛苦一会儿。等他意识到了把注意力分散到不同的地方这种事有多耗费精力，我才会考虑嘉赏的事宜。”

“你还是在嫉妒啊。”

“是，也不完全是。”他顿了一顿，手掌兜在了朱雀的颌骨下方，拇指揩拭过唇角处因无法很好地吞咽而漏出的一些唾液，“能看到朱雀被更多的‘我’弄得手足无措的样子，这一次还是挺值当的。”

你倒是对现状很满意吗。朱雀在喉咙里咕哝了一小声，暂时放任下半身由另一人摆布去了。他往鲁路修的肉穴里塞进了更多手指，不再用指腹反复按揉一处，而是拢在一起模拟起了性器的形状，然后狠狠向里一顶。鲁路修登时呻吟起来，混着女人的喘息声在他耳中交叠成催人性致大动的音韵。朱雀加紧抽插了几次手指，凿在柔软肠壁肆意顶弄，他的喉头上还压着鲁路修的阴茎，有些东西越过了味蕾分布的范围而在漏出的时候就直接滑进了他的喉咙，甚至无需刻意去吞咽。他渐渐掌握好了节奏，用手头的进攻来控制鲁路修放松臀部迎合顶弄力道的时机，让那颤栗经由对方的腰间而柔和过渡到自己被捅开的嘴里。他相当确定这同样影响到了自己的下半身，因为他听见鲁路茜娅跟着发出了幼猫似的娇柔声息，应当是被他腰胯处本能的弹动给取悦了。

还差一点。朱雀又深吸了一口气，他的肩膀被女人的手指给掐着，另一个人的手指还兜在他的下巴上。他自己的手指则陡然快速地抽拔了几下，捣鼓出令人面红耳赤的声响，随后就这么埋进了肠壁的深处，指节使劲碾过前列腺，然后是又一次、再一次。他瞄着一点持续进攻了一会儿，鲁路修的身子突地一抖，幅度比此前的颤栗更为夸张。一股浓稠液体直冲他的喉管，朱雀及时调整了吞咽步奏，但他依然被小小地呛了一下。鲁路修的重心降了下来，有一部分压在了他的手臂上。朱雀在捕捉到各种变化后抽出了手指，慢慢吐出了那根在自己嘴里泄了一次的阴茎，收回手背后揩拭了一下漏了唾液与咳出的精斑的嘴唇。

“你在说谁手足无措呢。”然后他低声道，“我要是那么容易慌神，还怎么待在ZERO的位置上充当你的替代品。”

他在说话的同时加快了腰间动作，在一侧手臂与头颈部恢复自由之后，他运用下体硬物的方式变得更灵活了，想要好好配合并满足某个趴在上位的女人也变得更为容易。虽然名义上应该是在满足我吧，朱雀想起这么一回事来。即便已经进展到了这一步，他依然对此有些缺乏实感。但是，是啊，鲁路修总是会负责调控好他的情绪的，自然也包括满足他的心愿乃至欲望的那一部分。

不知何时鲁路茜娅已经赖在了他的肩膀上，咬着他颈间的一小块皮肤，力道软绵绵的，算不上一个有效的威胁。她的乳房在他胸前压出两个沉甸甸的形状，她的大腿内侧变得很热，她那被他凿开的湿润秘境间拧出了一小股一小股的汁液。她不再自己动腰了，膝骨牢牢夹着他的胯，骑在他身上由着他依照喜好来摆动摇晃。女性的高潮时间比男性要长些，但不知是否是因为她未得发泄的性欲积攒得久了、这次恰好一次性爆发出来，她的阴道抽搐仿佛一直不见停。朱雀在她面色绯红地攀着自己时再度挺腰上顶，隐约撞到了软热的狭口，鲁路茜娅迸出一声尖叫，指甲在他背后挠出几道抓痕。她的体液打湿了他的下腹与腿根，和身下的一小片床单。壁道间连续的收绞感让朱雀也憋得难受，疼痛的刺激恰好替他打开了一道阀门。他放空思绪，任由精囊随着身体本能欢喜地吐出了一些东西。他抱住身上的女人，鲁路茜娅的后背沁出一层薄汗，让她的长发黏在了皮肤上。

“……你弄到子宫了。”她小声说，“有点痛。”

朱雀登时眼神一清，讷讷地不知该说些什么了。女皇陛下凑在他面前眨了眨眼，这会儿她没有上妆，但她的眼睫还是长而密，让他以为自己的脸颊上真的传来了被轻轻扫过的瘙痒感。“别慌啊，你这不是戴了套吗。”鲁路茜娅又说，“不过要是真的顶在这里直接射进去，那就很危险了。”

不知为何她显得心情很好。朱雀倒是因为她的话有点不自在，他重新看向跌坐在一旁的鲁路修，发觉后者已经脸红了。“别这么快就显得像是已经在享受了啊。”鲁路修小声咕哝道，“我还准备多惩罚你一会儿呢。”

“只要是由你来触碰我，就很难说得上是真正的惩罚。”朱雀坦言道。

“话虽如此。”鲁路修拧了把他的脸。朱雀配合地发出装模作样的怪叫，鲁路修也没有欺负他太久，很快就松开了手，用指节刮了下他的鼻子。“……罢了。把你晾在家里这么久也算我理亏，这次就让你多尝点甜头吧。”

用过的保险套在末端打了个结扔在床尾，然后换上新的。朱雀思考了一会儿自己上回这么放纵是在什么时候了，随后就在自腰下滚过全身的舒爽感中放弃了思考。鲁路茜娅早已经抬起腿从他的腰间滑开，乌云般的黑发盖在她的背上与他的胯骨上，此时她正忙于将他的阴茎埋进自己的乳沟。那对傲人的双峰让整根肉棒都陷了进去，触感绵软又细腻。她身上出了汗，味道并不难闻，反而叫她握着乳肉拢在他的阴茎旁按揉时滑动得愈发顺畅。哇哦，朱雀无声地赞叹道。像这样为他进行乳交又是他所熟知的鲁路修难以为之的部分了。他眼见着她的乳房在她自己的抓握下来回变形，和着阴茎处传来的阵阵跳动，心头不禁有些发痒。

“老实点。”鲁路修贴着他的耳廓喷了口气。朱雀闷闷地笑了一声，扭过头去同他接吻。鲁路修的舌头总是很灵巧，撬开他的牙关之后能贴着他的牙肉与上颚轻轻打转，然后绞着他的舌头让两人的含糊声息裹在一块儿。他们柔情蜜意地互相亲吻了一阵，唇分时牵出透明水线，鲁路修用舌尖将它搅了去，粉色的软物探出唇缝的模样相当勾火。朱雀将他揽在怀里，单手横过他的后腰而托在臀底，指节固定在他那被撬开的后穴中有一搭没一搭地搅弄着。这让鲁路修时而迸出微弱的颤音，显得愉快而动情。朱雀埋下头，沿着他的颈项一路亲吻下去，在白瓷般的皮肤上吮出斑斑红痕再等候它们褪去，另一只手也探在他胯下套弄起了他还很精神的阴茎。这些动作在鲁路茜娅张嘴含住顶出乳肉间隙的龟头时停滞了一小会儿，朱雀压在鲁路修的锁骨上方抽了口凉气，他感到那张小嘴温柔而细致地吮着自己的铃口，好像不介意就这么将遗留在内的剩余液体就这么榨取出来，隔着的那层薄膜都算不上特别大的阻碍。

“这口交真厉害。”他喃喃道，“有点出乎意料。”

“也许你——啊——该向她学学……”鲁路修在他的一次指节旋转中反抓住他的手臂，停顿片刻后反应过来，“……等等，你是在暗示我技术不行吗？”

“你确实没怎么磨练过这部分的技巧。我只是在陈述事实，没有要责怪你的意思。”朱雀诚实地说，“把这视为不同平行世界之间正常存在的偏差之一吧。”

“哼。”鲁路修掐了一把他的胳膊肉，朱雀则一口咬在了他的乳头上。持印者当前的体质对于做爱而言很是便利，哪怕动作略显粗暴也不会留下长久的后遗症。所以朱雀放心地将鲁路修的乳首含在嘴里啃咬，将粉褐色的肉粒吸得又硬又肿，同时加紧了对他身下的前后夹击。三处遇袭让鲁路修喘个不停，呻吟声愈发难以抑制。他的足背绷紧了，一侧膝骨用力撞在朱雀的大腿上。

接下来的时间里他们三人又分别在两头都忙活了一阵。在腿根上方颤动个不停的乳房质感让人心猿意马，切实被兜在臂弯里的瘦削躯体又主动索求着他的触碰，嘴唇和手指弄出的动静混在一起，即使在当事人的角度听去也略有些下流。鲁路修身上的吻痕浮起又淡去，但他的胯下活计始终很精神，被人套弄时颤巍巍地淌出透明液迹，有时更为浑浊味道也更浓郁。朱雀将他漏出更多的、自己受角度所限没法用舌头给他清理干净的精液在他的龟头上抹开，匀了一指给他的小腹，又匀了一指在自己的嘴唇上。鲁路修喘了半晌，眼神在无限趋向于狂乱之时陡然变得清明了。“朱雀？”他轻声唤道。

“我在听。”朱雀说。

不知是不是错觉，鲁路修的态度好像变得更为缓和了。或许是身体的焦渴令他放下了防备，又或许是朱雀的表现得到了他的认可，他慢慢舒开眉梢，亲了一下朱雀的额角。“如果你的确不会将此视作惩罚，就尽情享受吧。我不介意。”他缓声道，“能够让你被‘我’所困，能够让更多属于‘我’的温度传达到你身边，对我而言也是不错的乐趣。若是你能由此而体会到更为充实的幸福感……”

他的手掌搭在朱雀的心房上，像是默许又像是催促。鲁路茜娅在这时松了嘴，将本被她含着的阴茎顶端给吐出了。“容我提醒一句，”她说，“你这儿已经差不多又硬到可以插了。”朱雀又用力地在鲁路修的胸前嘬了一口，然后抬头看向还用乳房捂着他的下体的女性。鲁路茜娅抬起头，风情万种地瞥来一眼。

她的手指将他的性器从白花花的乳肉间拨了出来，还故意在被吮湿的顶部屈指一弹。随后她自行爬起身，将活动的空间留给朱雀。这桩服务结束得过于干脆利落如同在有意助攻，朱雀不禁感到一阵怪异，但反正事态够异常了，他也不必为这种小事过多纠结。鲁路修似有所感地吭了一声，迸出一个迷茫的单音。朱雀兜着他的后腰一翻身，屈膝顶开他的腿间空隙，将他压在床垫里头的同时让他的下半身暴露出合适进入的角度。被手指操了老久的后穴已经失去防备之力，性器顶在入口处稍一下压就顺利地陷了进去。先是整个头部，没过冠状沟，然后是中端，末了那形状淫秽的穴眼将整根肉棒都咽了下去，在快速推进间捣出响亮的一声。鲁路修小声抽泣起来，他反手抓住床单，屁股却很诚实地高高抬起，放松了迎接全力扑向他的耸动撞击。

他在朱雀深而狠地凿进他的直肠末端时又射了，他的肛口骤然一下缩得很紧，隐约多出了几分较劲的意思。朱雀对上他雾蒙蒙的双眼，配合地对他缴械投降，没有刻意控制射精延后而是由着身躯被他一波带上兴奋的巅峰。高潮来临时有一双手臂从朱雀背后攀了上来，然后是两团浑圆软肉，尖端的硬粒贴着皮肤蹭动的触感分外明显，这使得他在熟悉的空白感后多晕乎了一小会儿。

这种待遇还是太夸张了，朱雀在歇下来后暗自想道。鲁路茜娅亲昵地搂着他，将下颌压在他的肩窝里，陪他一起注视着被他压在身下的年轻男性。鲁路修慢慢抻开腿，过程中他又呻吟了一声，好在这一声听上去并没有多少不满的意味。他在朱雀小心地抽出阴茎时还一副迷迷瞪瞪的模样，但他的手指已经摸向自己的腿间，准确地从里头抠出了用完的保险套。他将它举在脑袋上方盯着瞧，好像是在研究坠在里头的液体分量。

朱雀将目光从那个用过的套上移开了。他的手掌还托在鲁路修的腰间，轻轻摩挲着予对方一些事后抚慰。“感觉如何？”他小声问。他没有确切指明问话的对象，先回话的反而是鲁路茜娅。她贴着他的耳根呼了一口热气，叫细小模糊的笑音一丝不漏地为他所捕捉到。

“感觉我差不多该退出了。”鲁路茜娅说，“既然二位的感情生活没什么问题，我也亲眼确认过了，就不需要一直在这里打扰下去了。”

这女人的行事风格是不是比鲁路修还要果断，尤其是在需要抽身时的做法这方面。朱雀就这个命题纠结了片刻，很快决定还是释然点为好，毕竟她对于这个世界而言是实打实的过客。他重新看向鲁路修，后者颈前的血纹始终醒目，在情欲翻涌过后似乎更加鲜艳了几分。真要有什么将她送回原处的法子，多半还是要倚仗和C之世界的关联更为紧密的持印者。

然而鲁路修眨了下眼，平静地给出了截然相反的意见。“不需要这么着急，夜晚还很长呢。”他淡然道，态度相较于之前的防备过度而言好似来了个一百八十度的大转弯。鲁路茜娅怔了一怔，刚刚张开嘴又顿住了，若有所思地跟他交换了一个眼神。不知为什么，朱雀总觉得这次的眼神交流实质上的含义对他来说有点不太妙。

他猜对了。女皇陛下哂笑着勾住他的脖子，将他往侧边压倒，乳房压住了他的半张脸，乳肉封住了他的嘴，硬挺的肉粒挨在他的嘴唇边缘。换作正常的情况，被她这么对待的男人肯定会性致大动地趁机吮吸她的胸口，让她发出娇柔的叫唤声。然而她的本质和鲁路修一样，他们联合起来使坏的可能性让朱雀的脑仁一阵疼，后背也有点发麻了。“让我想想。”鲁路修的声音在这时说，“女性的身体更适合反复高潮，续航能力可以说是比男性更好。至于我嘛，现在的身体恢复能力可以说是相当不错。”他说得慢条斯理，轻松愉快，手肘一支就从床铺间坐了起来，再一前倾就用双手同时按上了朱雀的身躯。他将表面纯良、但熟悉他的人一看便知是不怀好意的微笑投进了朱雀剩下的半边视野，他的眼睛看着鲁路茜娅，再开口时是在和她通气，却明摆着是故意说给在场的另一人听的。

“既然你得确保他的心愿满足了再回去，不如做彻底一点吧？”鲁路修这么说，边拖着长腔边使劲按在朱雀的腰间，“偷吃这种事做多了是会肾亏的——希望某些人能好好记住。”


	5. Chapter 5

在该折腾完的都折腾完之后，鲁路茜娅在宽阔柔软的床铺上舒舒服服地睡了一觉。她实际歇下的时候已经是后半夜了，身体和精神都因激烈性事而相当疲惫，蜷进被窝之后连骨头都酥软得不想动弹了。这让她陷入了几小时无梦的酣眠，然后她正常地醒来，换回自己的衣服，在有点迟到的早餐结束后检查过了全部随身物品——其实事发突然，她也没来得及带多少随身物品。朱雀出现在早餐桌前的时机比她还要迟，而且实话说气色也不太好，这让她看向他的理解性的眼神中多出了几分怜悯。

鲁路修竟然是看上去最为神清气爽的一个，这种事情看似魔幻实际上……好吧，确实是某些魔幻因素造成的。鲁路茜娅多看了几眼他的领口间露出来的红纹，不得不感慨于这种东西对于房事来说真的非常便利。然后他们对上视线，她便知道是自己应该动身的时候了。

“不需要回去最近的遗迹之类的地方吗？”朱雀从一碗麦片上方抬起头来。鲁路茜娅想了想后一摆手，很快又将手臂折了回去。

“我觉得不需要。”她比划道，一手捏拳落在另一面手掌上，“你看，我落下来的时候也是凭空这么一掉——啪。还好直接砸在了沙发上没怎么摔疼。”

“她的存在已经变得不太安定了。”鲁路修在一边解释道，“这种程度应该处在我可以直接处理的范围内。”

朱雀点了点头，将一勺麦片送进了嘴里。鲁路茜娅重新转向鲁路修，朝着他伸出手去，将将要按到他脖子前方的纹路上。鲁路修将嘴唇抿紧了片刻，在她即将碰到那块皮肤之前突然又开了口：“我还是很在意。”

“什么？”

“戒指。”他停了一下，“不，应该说是婚约。谁先提出来的？”

果然还是问了。鲁路茜娅并不意外，她呼出一口气，仔细斟酌了一会儿应该采用的说法。“这很复杂。”她慢慢说，“我觉得应该算是水到渠成。”

“但总得有个人做出决定才行。”鲁路修皱起眉头。

“既然你都这么说了，还不知道通常负责做决定的人是谁吗。”鲁路茜娅无辜地看向他。

鲁路修张开嘴又闭上，脸上的肌肉明显地一抽。朱雀在旁边大声叹气，这让他的表情僵硬得更厉害了。鲁路茜娅没忍住笑出了声，她将掩嘴的手掌放下时，面前的男人无奈地低下了头。“算我多嘴。”他小声嘟囔道，“我会再考虑一下。”

你可能只是需要一个更加合适的时机，但任谁都说不好那种时机会在什么情况下出现。鲁路茜娅这么想着，目光在两位男性之间来回游移了几次。很多事情都是如此，错过了一次就很难再迈向同样的结局，但好在来日方长，拥有更多的可能性也算不错。她想着想着，心间淌过一点柔软的感伤。这次的相会着实很是短暂，或许在她回返到原本的世界之后就会被当作是一场离奇的白日梦。“保重。”她看向坐在桌边的男人，低声对他说，“能够得知即使走向了那条道路的我与你也未见得会变得孤独，对于我来说是个不错的结婚礼物。”

“我该提前说声新婚快乐吗？”ZERO这么回答她。他的神情略显疲惫，但眼角带笑。鲁路茜娅对他回以微笑，做口型向他道别。随后她的指尖终于碰到了那道锁匙，烙在皮肤上的图纹微微发热，像点燃了一簇火苗，钻进她的皮肉、流经四肢百骸，然后就在一次寻常的呼吸间，叫她的身体变得轻盈如风，循着一道冥冥中存在的牵引力飘荡而起。

如同浸入水面一般，世界被破开表象，下方是涌动不息的时间洪流。她像入睡一般短暂地失去了知觉，又仿佛是在下一秒就清醒过来了。重力方向没有发生变换，下落的高度也不夸张，她一屁股坐了下去，依然没有摔疼，她左右看看才反应过来这不是自己料想中的遗迹内部冷冰冰的石地，而是一个她更加熟悉的地方。为此她迷茫地眨了眨眼，上下摸摸自己的头脸和躯干，确认自己没在做梦。然后她扭过头去，对上了一张写满了诧异的脸。

“……哎？”

鲁路茜娅又眨了下眼。窗帘只拢了一半，剩下的一半窗户显示外头是个晴天。在这个风和日丽的午前，她好端端地回到了自己的卧室里，穿着离开时的衣服，坐在拉起帷幔的豪华大床的一角。而在床铺的另一侧，一个男人正侧蜷着身子躺在那儿，脸颊下方压着一小方形状比较特殊的布料，双手握着腰下的某个部位，怎么看都是正在进行某种比较私人的纾解行径。鲁路茜娅冷静地与他对视了几秒，眼见着他像是开关迟了几拍才运转般猛一下弹起身。这下她完全确信自己是回到正确的地方了，也许正确过头了。

“还真够便利的。”她感慨道，“居然直接给我扔回到这里来了，省得我再大老远从遗迹那边折一趟。”

位于床铺另一侧的男人一脸惊愕地瞪着她，甚至忘了要挡住他胯下那根还硬在裤裆外头的精神活计。“你，”他开口时结结巴巴，“你是，是怎么……”嗯，嗯。自慰的时候眼见着一个大活人从半空中掉了下来，这种事光是想想就觉得挺吓人的。鲁路茜娅煞有其事地点了点头，对于他的惊诧程度非常理解。

“遇到了一点小小的意外。”她解释道，以免对方以为是大白天见了鬼，“但现在问题已经被解决了，大概。”

她蹬掉鞋袜，让它们落在床边地毯上，就这么舒舒服服地和衣往床上一躺，顺势伸长了手臂把那面本来压在他脸下边的布料给捞进了手里。“倒是你，拿着我的贴身衣物在做什么呢。”她拎在黑色的三角形状边缘抖了一抖，“虽然我是不介意你在我穿过之前就弄脏一两条，不过堂堂未来的亲王殿下怎么沦落到了需要对着女人的内裤手淫的地步。”

她扬起下颌，以一副等待看好戏的模样审视着她真正熟悉的枢木朱雀。他的脸色变了两道，大抵是迅速确认了她的身份的真实性，他脸上的惊讶和警惕都被理亏的踌躇给取代了。片刻之后他一咬牙，垂下脑袋老老实实地说了声：

“我错了。”

“你错哪了？”

“没能尽快把自治领的工作处理完。”他低声说，“我应该早点回来找你的。”

两个星期的时间看样子是把他自己也憋得够呛。意识到这点让女皇陛下心情大好，同时又不免有一点点心虚。她隐蔽地夹了夹腿，对自己这位本来在孤独地打手枪的未婚夫感到有点抱歉。她正在走神的时候朱雀抬起头，瑛绿眼睛里写了些不满。

“但是鲁路茜娅，你不该只带着C.C.就私自跑出去的。”他义正辞严道，“就算你不打算兴师动众，至少也带上我一起，不然谁来负责你的护卫工作……”

迄今为止还保留着零之骑士职位的男人在某些地方会格外固执，这也说不上是他的问题。偷溜出去确实是她理亏，鲁路茜娅也没有对他进行反驳。朱雀贴着床铺膝行到离她更近的地方，握住她的手腕，似乎想检查她身上有没有哪儿受伤了。他在碰到她的一瞬间身子轻轻一震，双眼短暂失神，而鲁路茜娅暗叫了一声不妙，在他反应过来之前就比他更先意识到了可能发生了什么。他们之间的精神联系太紧密了，在这样的前提下，倘若有一部分印记的力量还随着这次的时空穿梭而遗留在她身上，叫他能从灵魂的共鸣间读取到一些东西，她也不会感到意外。朱雀的眼神渐渐变得清明了，攥着她腕骨的手指越收越紧。他的脸色肉眼可见地阴沉下来，仿佛暴风雨来临前乌云压境。

“……那是什么？”他说话的方式还没有失控。

“什么？”鲁路茜娅下意识地缩了下脖子。

“你碰过别的男人了？”朱雀平静地问她。

他分明还没开始发火，鲁路茜娅就先打了个寒噤。她举起一面手掌示意暂停，也不是说她真就害怕对方情绪失控，但她不希望事态恶化到自己挽救不回来的地步。“等等。”她说，“等等等等等等，我能解释。”

“我在听呢。”朱雀说。他还捏着她的手腕，暂时没做出别的什么过激举动。鲁路茜娅小心地看了眼他的手指，好奇于他究竟看到了些什么，但她也不方便就这么问出来。

“呃我觉得你应该意识到这不是正常情况了。”她在斟酌过后挑选了此时最适合用于快速解释的说法，“严格来说我不是碰过别的男人，只是碰过别的你。”

朱雀的眉头跳动了一下。“这是狡辩。”

“这不是。我很认真的。”鲁路茜娅说。她不确定他会在什么时候给情绪开闸，于是尽可能地将语速加快了一些。“我遇上了一点意外，我得设法解决那个‘你’身上的一点小麻烦才能被安全遣送回来。”她说，“你要怪我也可以，但你得先听完前因后果再决定以哪种方式来生我的气……”

她没来得及把话说完，朱雀就撇开她的手腕，一头栽了下去，将脸埋在了她的大腿上。这下女皇真的愣住了，在发觉他一时半会没有起来的打算之后小心翼翼地摸了摸他的后颈。她的骑士懊恼地叹了一声，稍微翻身侧躺，露出半张脸来让她看清他面上的表情。“鲁路茜娅，你，”他低声喃喃道，“生我的气想用别的我来安慰一下自己也就算了，为什么那么怜爱他啊。”

“……你怎么还委屈上了。”鲁路茜娅说，“我还以为你打算揍我的屁股呢。”

她抱住他的肩膀和脖子，手掌托在面颈间轻轻摩挲着外露的皮肤。外出回来已经换上便服的零之骑士哼了一声，没有阻拦她的动作。“我确实在生气。”他这么宣称道。他脸上那压抑可怖的神情已经消隐无踪了，这会儿只像是在普通地闹脾气。鲁路茜娅爱怜地拍了拍他的脸颊，想着你确实是会为这种事而沮丧的家伙，会感到嫉妒的点也跟寻常人不太一样。

她觉得自己像在哄一只因为被亲近的人类冷落而闷闷不乐的大型犬，他在她面前已经不会过度压抑自己了，这让她能够更好地把握到他的心念，也知道该怎样安抚他。“好了好了。”鲁路茜娅说着，向他低下头去，“正好我也睡了一觉了，要么我现在就来让你确认一下？关于我身上都被人碰过哪些地方——你要是不亲自检查一遍，应该是无法安心的吧。”

她捧过他的脸，让他再度翻身，以合适的角度仰躺并抬起颈首，在一个妥当的高度上与她嘴唇相贴。朱雀抱住她的背，哼出一小声鼻音，纯靠腰腹力量挺身坐起，反身将她压进了床铺当中。

用于蔽体的衣物很快就被脱掉了。袖衫拉下后是裹住乳肉的胸衣，出外时便于行动的长裤也没在她身上多留几分钟。鲁路茜娅依然在好奇朱雀碰到自己的手时究竟看到了什么，想着想着就不禁一阵脸热。她躺在床上，闭着双眼，感到男人的双手从自己的颈间开始一路向下抚摸，揉按过留在皮肤上的欢爱痕迹，被不同于他的他所触摸过的、亲吻过的——朱雀如法炮制，且动作更为熟稔也更大胆。他丝毫不羞赧地将脸埋进她的双乳间，手指抓捏起乳肉形状，膝腿已经顶在她的大腿内侧隔着她的底裤摩擦起来。他的牙齿和舌头弄得她的乳头阵阵酥麻，加紧吸吮时让那里变得又胀又热。鲁路茜娅轻声喘息着，将一条腿绕上他的腰间，在他腾出一只手来隔着内裤揉她的阴蒂时呻吟得更为大声。

她不介意在床上当个荡妇。毕竟在面对能够交付彼此的对象时，忠实于自己的欲望并不是件坏事。经过前夜的胡闹之后，她的身体还很敏感，而且不太使得上劲，稍加撩拨就感到了腿间一阵酸软。至于朱雀，至少在手淫被打断的时候胯下的东西还很精神。鲁路茜娅感到有一根硬物抵着自己的内裤布料缝隙磨蹭了几下，现在她确信他是真的还很精神了。她以为他会就这么拨开布料操进来，然而朱雀推着她翻了个身，抠着她的股沟扯下了那条内裤。

现在她一丝不挂了，朱雀也脱掉了身上剩余的衣服。他们在床笫间滚作一团，亲吻在彼此的脸颊、颈项和胸脯间。鲁路茜娅觉得自己全身上下都被他仔细摸过了一遍，朱雀会在特定的地方加重力道，他很清楚该如何让她的欲望被撩拨得更加高昂。终于他将她的腿股推开，鲁路茜娅深吸了一口气，预备好要迎接一轮狂风骤雨，然后——

——啪。

“——你还真打啊？！”

女皇陛下尖叫起来。她的未婚夫单手摁住她的腰让她无法起身逃跑，另一只手准确地抽在她的臀瓣上。啪，又是一下。相较于他本人实际拥有的力气而言，这种程度已经称得上是很温柔了。“这不是你想要的吗。”朱雀语气无辜道。然后是第三下，落在另一边臀瓣上。鲁路茜娅咬了下嘴唇，分不清从被打的部位传来的热辣感是出于疼痛还是别的因素。

“麻烦你弄清楚‘想要’和‘合理假设’的区别。”她咬牙切齿道。挨打不是她恼火的主要理由，毕竟她对自己的屁股可能开花这件事还算做过心理准备，但她的心理准备可不是做给这个时候的。哪个男人会在两个人都脱掉了衣服正准备提枪上阵的重要关头突然改用巴掌抽上来啊？鲁路茜娅忿忿不平地想要蹬他，被他轻轻松松地握住脚踝，推开到一边后又是响亮的一下。

“——哎哟——轻、轻点，别太用力，你的手劲本来就……”

现在是她感到有点委屈了。她当然知道得让朱雀把潜在的不满都发泄出来，可要么他显然是故意选了个糟糕的时机来动手。朱雀的动作很不老实，当然了，在这种情境下他要是没有多余的小动作才更奇怪。他的手掌有意无意地拍打过她的臀底，几度蹭到了她的阴唇，一迭一迭的力道让本就饱经蹂躏的女阴酥麻得更加厉害。鲁路茜娅抽了抽鼻子，意识到自己的腿间已经开始酸软淌水了。她攥着床单啜泣了一小声，原本梳理好的念头又变得一团乱，唯有对方在抓紧机会欺负自己这件事变得格外清晰。她不讨厌朱雀变得强势乃至有点疯，但她想要的不是抽打，而是更为猛烈的、能填入欲望沟壑的冲击方式……落在臀底的巴掌突然停了下来，那面手掌捂在挨打的部位轻轻揉了揉，又屈起几根手指来刮过她湿漉漉的阴户。打过她的男人向她倾下身来，讨好似地贴着她的后颈轻柔亲吻，呼出的气流喷吐在她的耳根上，让那里热得发烫。

他一句话也没说，暂时也没有更进一步的动作。鲁路茜娅使劲眨了眨眼，把镜片从眼角摸了出去，赌气地将它们直接扔在了枕边。她依然没等到那个人的主动进犯，闷闷地把脸埋进床单里吭了一声：“……不进来吗？”

朱雀这才重新开始动弹，轻轻啄了一下她的肩胛骨。“我得去拿套。”他说。

“不用了。”鲁路茜娅拽住了他的手腕，“还有不到三个月的时间就会正式举行婚礼了，哪怕你真的……也没什么关系了。”

她的声音变得很小，且还是没抬起眼睛去看他。男人的动作僵硬了一瞬，忽然埋下脸去闷在她的头发里深呼吸了一次。鲁路茜娅，他从喉咙里发出叹息，声音里裹着一点儿几不可察的哽咽。上回你像这样呼唤我的名字是在什么时候呢，女皇安静地想。是距离现下两年有余的往事吗，在我们关于死亡的规划进行争执时，你低下头去想要藏起眼泪的时候吗。鲁路茜娅，那时她的骑士开腔时低沉喑哑，现在明明还有挽回的余地，为什么我还非得将我想一生守护的人亲手送进坟墓不可呢，鲁路茜娅——我想象过的你点头微笑的模样，到头来只能是可笑的幻象吗，你要告诉我那是永远不可能实现的东西吗……

傻瓜。她跟着轻叹了一声，抬起腰臀来将湿润的谷地展现给他。朱雀扳过她的一条腿，从她的腿股缝隙间顶了进去，粗实的硬物裹着暧昧水声毫无阻碍地贯入了她的身体。他的手指顺抚过她的长发，沿脊骨拨开一道震颤的涟漪。实际被他的形状再度撑开潮湿的阴道时，鲁路茜娅喘出绵长的一声呻吟。朱雀握着她的腰上提到合适的高度，肉棒搅着已经被操得松软了许多的壁道抽插了几个来回，轻轻松松从中榨出了更多爱液。她主动迎合上对方的撞击，又叠过小臂垫在身前以免将乳房压得太疼。“你跟他玩得很开心嘛。”朱雀在一次深顶后低声说，掐着她还有点疼的臀肉意有所指。鲁路茜娅撇了下嘴角，总算抬起脸来，用她那双能号令人心的眼睛无遮无拦地瞪他。

“还差那么一点点吧。”她皱了下鼻子，“毕竟他不太熟悉作为女性的我的身体，光是意识到我长着子宫这件事就能把他吓坏了。”

“你是在故意刺激我的神经吗？”朱雀对着她眯起眼，“那我宣布这种伎俩很有效。”

我本来想指望你会对别的世界的我少一条阴道多一条阴茎这件事更惊讶一点。鲁路茜娅哀叹了一声，宣告自己临场转移对方注意力的计划失败。当然了，现在的朱雀很可能是压根没顾得上想这码事。她悻悻地撇开眼神，接下来就被一次深而狠的撞击弄得惊叫了起来，一边倒抽着气一边涌出了更多眼泪。

“——啊——啊、朱雀，慢点——你已经顶到……”

她感觉到那个足够明确的形状凿进了自己的小腹，撞在了她的子宫上。倘若人会因足量的性爱而让身体自觉做好繁育的准备，在她浑身都还在因情事而酸软乏力的时候操进她、冲撞那道关隘恐怕会比正常的情况还更为危险。“你不是很喜欢我这么做吗？”朱雀轻声问她，阴茎顶挤着她的宫口，搅得她的肚子里蔓延开一片钝痛、又在疼痛间窜起热辣的快感。鲁路茜娅随着那顶弄不住抽噎，直到压着她的宫口的力道缓了一缓，才小声给出了应答。

“……我是。”她说，“我只是需要再做一下心理准备。”

她难得又主动展露出几分羞怯情态，她模模糊糊看见男人的眼睛变得深暗了几分，他将她从床铺中拉起来，抱到自己的膝上，让她稳当地坐在怀里，一双手臂牢固地将她的身躯给锁住了。他的手掌托着她的乳房，抓在她的心口上方。他那昂扬的性器像一枚楔子，穿过湿热的肉穴钉在尽头处。鲁路茜娅歪倒在他肩头，侧过脸想要亲吻他。她在泪眼朦胧中迎来了又一轮的情热侵袭，她的嘴唇被柔软的暖意所覆盖，压下了她的尖叫，让她在如潮的快感中紧绷、痉挛然后融化了。有一些东西被径直注入了她的腹部，这让她有些惶恐，但她隐约知道这并不是她该逃避的部分。朱雀挨蹭着她的下颌与颈项，嘴唇贴近她的耳根，在两人一同从高潮间缓缓跌落的时候轻轻喊着她的名字。

这一轮结束后，鲁路茜娅懒洋洋地赖在朱雀的怀里。一股倦意重新席卷而来，对于一个还未过半的白昼来说有点太早，但对于她所经历的一切来说不算过分。她用手掌掩住一个哈欠，然后一口咬在朱雀的肩膀上，后者默许了她的发泄行为。“你要再睡一会儿吗？”片刻之后他问，“想先冲个澡再睡的话，我可以抱你去。”

“有劳了。”鲁路茜娅小声说。她揽住他的脖子，而朱雀带着她挪向床沿，脚掌落地，随后托着她的腰背与腿弯将她打横抱了起来。他们一同挪向用于简单洗浴的隔间，在身体悬空之后，鲁路茜娅觉得自己的脑袋处在一种介于昏沉与轻飘飘之间的奇怪状态里。“奇怪，我总觉得我忘记了什么。”她兀自嘀咕道，“是什么呢……我应该没落下什么东西才对？”

在一些言语交流与随之进行的躯体碰撞间，洗澡的时间毫无必要地拖长了。隔间门重新打开的时候，女皇陛下的身体表层被清理得很干净，但内阴间的湿黏感反而加重了。她裹在干净睡裙里抱怨朱雀过于胡来的时候嗓子已经有些哑了，同时心安理得地继续赖在他的怀里，直到被他运送回床铺间、舒适地安置到枕垫与被褥的包裹中，她才缓慢地意识到一些事。一个模糊的念头亟待浮出水面，她有点搞忘了它的存在，这会儿在思绪渐渐放松下来的时候才鬼使神差地重新记了起来。零之骑士解开绳带，让深蓝的床幔温柔地落下，挡去了一部分属于昼日的光亮。在他预备离开床沿去拉拢窗帘之前，鲁路茜娅总算捉住了那个念头，让它变得清晰了。然后她张开嘴，尴尬地卡出一个单音。

“啊。”

“嗯？”

“我想起来了。”鲁路茜娅干巴巴地说，“我是直接被那位给扔回来了，C.C.好像还留在原地呢。”

他们面面相觑，片刻之后同时长叹了一口气，毫不费力地在“一个生气的魔女可能才是这起事故的后续衍生问题中最大的不安定因素”这件事上取得了共识。


End file.
